Diamond Pearl Platinum Ash
by PaperFox19
Summary: After gaining Pokémon in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Ash heads to Sinnoh with Brock to find and explore the new region and gain new Pokémon. WARNING YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Dub Con Harem

Pairing: Ash/Brock/

Do Not read if you do Not like

Paper Fox News

This week is Pokémon Week! (Insert Pokémon X and Y Japanese anime theme here) The 5 fics chosen for the week is… Orange League, Journey Red, Officer Ash, Pink Purple Gray, Red Blue Yellow. If I can finish these I'll work on others.

Next we have Question Corner

Q: Why do you take so long to update fics? A: Because I work, this is a question I get a lot, and guys I'm doing everything I can to work on as many fics as possible. I even bought an app so I can write fics on my kindle, and I take it to work so I can write on my breaks.

Q: Will I do fics for the anime Free? A: If I had more time yes I would, same goes for Korra, Kill la Kill and many other wonderful shows that deserve some fic attention.

Q: When do you post? A: Many of my fans have asked me to change my posting habits from posting a bunch of fics 1 day a week to posting a fic as soon as it's done, so as soon as a fic is done I'll post it. So no set date the news letter was put on hold due to time issues but it will start back up again after june 2nd, so those who are on its mailing list will be alerted when new fics are up on my fic site.

Feedback and comments will help keep me focused on fics and series

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to xready123x for reviewing many of my fics recently love the feedback and comments

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Thanks a bunch to Karasu Kagami for commenting on tons of my fics and giving me tons of feedback

Now for the feature presentation

Diamond Pearl and Platinum

After gaining Pokémon in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Ash heads to Sinnoh with Brock to find and explore the new region and gain new Pokémon.

Chap 1 Ash's Tale

Ash's Pov

My Pokémon Journey did not start off like a normal one, I was late getting to Prof. Oak's lab so I didn't get a traditional starter. Instead of Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle I got a Pikachu. He didn't like me much at first, but I learned he didn't like being in his Pokeball, so I let him stay out.

I captured a Rattata and Pidgey, they were weak but I made them a lot stronger. Things got bad as a swarm of Spearow attacked us, Rattata and Pidgey were weak from training, and Pikachu refused to listen to me, he got hurt pretty bad, I told him to run and I would protect him from the Spearow, and as they attacked me, Pikachu came to my aid. He let loose a powerful Thundershock and took them all out.

Racing them to the Pokémon Center, I got them treated. It was scary but we got stronger together that day. We all saw a strange Pokémon flying through the sky, it was a bird and it glowed a bright golden color. It was amazing sight, but no one believed me that I saw it. However I did stick it to Gary my rival, he bet his grandfather, Professor Oak a million gold, that I wouldn't catch a single Pokémon by the time I made it to Viridian City. I showed him!

-x-

Continuing on my journey I caught a Caterpie and evolved him into Metapod and then into Butterfree. I went to Pewter City and met the gym leader Brock. It was a two on two fight, I used Butterfree and Pikachu against his Geodude and Onix, Brock thought I was crazy, but thanks to Butterfree's Confusion and Powder moves I was able to beat them, Pikachu helped by landing the finishing blow using Quick Attack.

I got my first badge and a new friend. Brock didn't want to be a gym leader, he had taken over the job when his father left, however his little brother Forrest told him that he would run the gym from now on, and Brock could go and live his dream. Brock joined me and we traveled together, he was a great guy, strong, handsome, smart, and a great cook. He taught me a lot, even how to make Pokémon food.

We did run into some trouble, a group called Team Rocket, Jessie James and a talking Meowth. They kept trying to steal our Pokémon, Pikachu's powerful Thundershock left them blasting away.

Brock caught a Zubat and I caught myself a Jigglypuff. We continued through Mt. Moon and headed to Cerulean City, Pikachu helped me sweep her Water Pokémon. We visited Bill the Pokémon Researcher next. He gave me a cool new item, Exp. Share Case, it could store two Pokémon inside it, and they will gain experience even though they are not in battle. This allowed me to carry two additional Pokémon, though they couldn't be used in battle they could gain experience. Brock also offered to use his skills as a Breeder to raise some of my Pokémon as well. I needed to catch more Pokémon first. I found and battled a Bulbasaur and was able to catch him, then I met a Charmander who had been abandoned by his trainer, we saved Charmander from a terrible storm and learned that his trainer didn't care if Charmander died.

Charmander was treated, but he went back to his rock to wait for his trainer. Team Rocket showed up and tried to take Pikachu again, but Charmander came in and saved us. He joined me and I couldn't have been happier. I now had seven Pokémon, but I didn't stop there. I kept training and training and Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto. I placed Jigglypuff in the Exp. Share Case.

The next Pokémon I caught was Squirtle, there was a whole swarm of them causing trouble, I caught their leader, and the rest joined up with officer Jenny. Squirtle had to be placed in the Exp. Share Case, to be honest I call it the Exp. Case!

We hit the next gym and I faced off against Surge, he was tough, his Raichu was extremely powerful. Charmander was able to beat his Magnemite but both Charmander and Pikachu lost to Raichu. Nurse Joy offered me a thunderstone to help evolve Pikachu into Raichu, however Pikachu didn't want to evolve just to win a battle, then Brock gave me an idea, Raichu was evolved quickly meaning it didn't have any of his speed moves.

I battled the gym again and this time I won! It was off to my next gym. I captured a Mankey and sent him back to Professor Oak. There was trouble at a power plant it was a swarm of Grimmer and a powerful Muk. I was able to capture Muk, and the Grimmer scattered.

Oak was sure surprised when my happy Muk arrived. Thanks to Charmander and Butterfree I was able to beat Erica and her Grass types. Next was Sabrina and her Psychic types, they were so strong and none of my Pokémon could beat her. She seemed to be crazy as she captured me and Brock and began using us as her toys.

Her psychic powers stripped us of our clothing causing Brock and me to blush. We were pressed together our cocks rubbing against each other, we moaned unable to control our bodies. I gasped as Brock kissed me. We came our cum spraying between our bodies. We never saw Sabrina but we heard the laugh of Kadabra.

We were saved by a mysterious man, Brock was unable to look at me and I couldn't blame him. The man told me I needed a Ghost Pokémon to battle Sabrina. He told me of a haunted mansion that had ghost Pokémon living there. I ran into Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar, we played and had fun, but things went bad as Team Rocket tried to steal them, in their attack the mansion caught on fire.

Their home was gone but so was Team Rocket. I offered them a home with me, and I caught them all. I sent Rattata, Butterfree and Jigglypuff back to Professor Oak, so they could stay in my party. I challenged Sabrina to a battle and using my Ghost types I managed to defeat her. In a surprise twist Haunter actually liked Sabrina and she liked him so we made a trade Haunter for Kadabra, when they were traded Haunter evolved into Gengar and Kadabra evolved into Alakazam!

His ghostly brothers said their good byes, knowing Haunter would be happy with her. I sent Alakazam to Oak so he could study him, I got Pidgeotto back.

Next came a true battle, me and Brock. Brock wouldn't look at me or talk to me and it hurt, it really hurt. Finally Brock confessed something to me. "The reason I can't look at you, is because every time I do I get hard!" We both flushed. "I've been having these thoughts for a long time, I have always been attracted to girls, but when I see you, I can't help but want you, want to hold you, touch you, kiss you. I tried ignoring it figuring it may have just been a phase but after what we did, I know it's not that. Sabrina didn't make me kiss you, I kissed you myself!"

He took a few deep breaths, "I love you Ash!" he kissed me and I couldn't help but moan.

"Brock, I…don't know…I do like guys, me and Gary we aren't just rivals, we were boyfriends. He was always mean to me so I dumped him. He says once he becomes the Pokémon League champion he's gonna take me back even if by force." Brock holds me. "I got your back Ash, I'll keep you safe I promise!"

"Brock, I love you!" I let my walls come down and embraced him. Brock still flirted with girls, but I didn't mind, I told him if he wants to flirt with girls fine but then you bottom to me. So our relationship began.

We played at the casino a bit, and I won an Eevee and a Vulpix. I gave Vulpix to Brock as a gift. We continued on and went to the Safari Zone where a bunch of rare Pokémon could be found. Team Rocket was there looking to expand their arsenal.

I caught a whole swarm of Tauros, a Scyther, and a Lapras, Brock captured Chansey, and Dratini. I was ready to face the next gym leader Koga. Charmander battled and he evolved into Charmeleon. I was so happy to see Charmander evolve but something weird happened. He stopped listening to me, he attacked me and my other Pokémon.

There was only one thing I could do, I battled him myself. He didn't go easy he used his Flamethrower, his Fire Punch and his Slash. No matter what he threw at me, to his surprise I kept standing up. "Charmeleon I am your trainer, I will never back down!" Charmeleon was intent on proving me wrong, he continued to attack me, trying to break me but I refused to back down.

He let loose his final attack Dragon Rage. I blocked it the best I could but it took everything I had. I smiled at him as tears spilled down my cheeks. "I'm sorry Charmeleon, I'm sorry I'm weak," I fell back. "You can go find a stronger trainer, I tried…" that was the last thing I remember.

When I woke up I was in a hospital, Brock was so mad at me, but I could tell he was just glad I was okay. To my surprise Charmeleon was still there with me, he was the one who carried me to the hospital. From that day on he listened to me I had earned his respect. We continued to travel after I recovered. I got Squirtle to evolve into Wartortle and even trained up Mankey to evolve into Primeape.

I captured a Snorlax and sent him to Oak. We took part in a great Fossil Rush, Gary was there and Brock was not pleased. He aggressively flirted with me, until Brock pushed him off of me. Gary wasn't scared thinking Brock was the same as when they battled at the gym.

Before a fight could break out Officer Jenny broke it up, and Brock went into fanboy mode and began flirting with Jenny, Chansey came out of her ball and dragged him away.

Team Rocket caused some trouble again, and it landed us underground with a bunch of living pre historic Pokémon. They were powerful and nearly unstoppable! Then came the most vicious of them all Aerodactyle, he grabbed me and intended to eat me. Charmeleon evolved into Charizard to battle him, he saved me.

The flying rock type began to terrorize everyone, when Lance the League Champion arrived and battled him. He captured the Pokémon and added him to his roster of powerful Pokémon. This was my first meeting of Lance but it wouldn't be the last. The trip wasn't a total loss I found a mysterious egg, I gave it to Brock to raise for me.

We went to Cinnabar Island, where I captured Growlithe. I faced off with Blain, his Fire Pokémon were strong but Charizard earned the win along with Wartortle and Lapras.

Finally came the last gym, to my surprise Jessie and James were there. We had a double battle for the last badge.

Jessie's Pokémon

Arbok, Nidoqueen, Rhyhorn

James Pokémon

Weezing, Nidoking, Victreebel

Even though I beat them, they refused to give me my badge. Meowth tried to run off with it but Pikachu took care of him. I got my last badge and headed off to the Pokémon League.

I battled lots of trainers, and even made a new friend named Richie. In the end Me, Gary and Richie and a mysterious man named Y were in the finals to face the Pokémon League. Y was using a mysterious water Pokémon that not even dexter could describe. We struggled against the Elite Four, while Y only needed one Pokémon to beat all three of them.

Finally came down to the final battle against Lance, the 4th member of the elite four and the league champion. How we did against him would decide the rank we got in the league. Richie was able to beat Lance's Dragonair but his first Dragonite finished him off. Gary beat Dragonair and his first Dragonite.

Lance had three of them each one unique with a different battle style. Gary was able to beat Dragonair and his two Dragonite. But his 3rd finished him off. I battled as hard as I could, but the most dangerous of Lance's team Aerodactyl came out, all I had was Charizard left. The battle was vicious but Charizard couldn't win he was to weak from beating Lance's third Dragonite.

Y was the biggest surprise, he beat his first 4 Pokémon with just his water type, Aerodactyl beat him, but his next Pokémon came as a surprise, he had Zapdos! Zapdos beat Aerodactyl.

He took first place in the Pokémon League, I took second, Gary was third and Richie was fourth. I took a moment to meet with Y. "It's so cool you caught Zapdos, but where is your water Pokémon from?"

"Oh we are from a region far from here, we came here looking for rare and legendary Pokémon."

"Legendary Pokémon?" I remembered the glowing Pokémon I saw and told Y. He showed me his Pokedex, and I saw it. The legendary Pokémon I saw was Ho-oh!

"I came to Kanto searching for the Pokémon Mew, but I saw no signs of it, I'll head to another region and hope to find something else, I hope to see you again Ash." He left and I groaned. "I forgot to ask about his Pokémon!"

I went in search for Mew myself, but I instead found Mewtwo. He was powerful and confused, he had been used by Team Rocket for his power and thought all humans were bad. He used his power to create clones of other Pokémon. Mew appeared and the two clashed with one another, I knew this fighting had to stop, it didn't matter if he was a clone, Mewtwo was a Pokémon and he couldn't use his power for evil!

With Mew's help I was able to stop Mewtwo and I captured him. Mew took the cloned Pokémon away to find a place where they could live on their own, a place where humans couldn't harm them. They would build families and live a long and happy life. I offered to let Mewtwo go with them but he wanted to stay with me, he wanted to stay and see the world the way I saw it.

-x-

Brock stayed with me and we went to Johto, I took Pikachu, Gastly, Mewtwo and Charizard with me to Johto leaving the rest with Oak. I managed to find Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and a Totodile. After some training Chikorita evolved into Bayleef, Cyndaquil evolved into Quilava. I captured a shiny Noctowl, and a Spinarak.

The egg Brock was caring for me hatched into a Togepi, Togepi became attached to me, but Brock still held onto him for me. I wasn't the only one who was getting stronger, Geodude evolved into Graveler, Zubat evolved into Golbat. I tried my hand at raising a Pokémon egg, it hatched into Phanpy, and I raised him strong into a powerful Donphan. Brock found a Sudowoodo and caught him. He sent Golbat home to keep him on the team.

We found out our Pokémon could evolve using a certain item, we got Metal Coat, and Onix evolved into Steelix and my Scyther evolved into Scizor. We had to trade for them, but we traded back to keep our Pokémon, Brock also got a Golem from me after we traded back and forth. Then I added a new bug type to my team in Heracross. We battled Gym after Gym and made it to the Johto league, we didn't win but we had a lot of experiences.

A big loss for me was losing Charizard. He wanted to train with Charla and the other Charizards. It was a great opportunity for him, so I let him train.

I met the Pokémon known as Entei, I wasn't able to catch him, but I know he's still out there and I will catch him one day! Before leaving Johto I found a rare silver egg, it's believed to be the egg of the legendary Pokémon Lugia. Brock promised to raise it for me, nice and strong.

We went to Hoenn next, I brought Pikachu, Gastly and Mewtwo with me, I tried to leave Gastly with Oak, but he always followed me anyway. I didn't use Mewtwo in gym battles, or the League though he was a registered Pokémon of mine.

Brock brought with him Vulpix, Dratini, Sudowoodo, and Chansey. Sending his Pokémon back home to help with the gym, we met with the Professor and gained new Pokémon. I got Treeko and Brock got Mudkip. We went out exploring and I caught a Poochyena, and a Tailow.

I even captured my first Steel type, Mawile. I did evolve Scyther into Scizor but this was the first steal I caught. Brock caught Aron, and he evolved into a Lairon quickly he was really good with rock types.

My Treeko evolved into Grovyle and then later into a Sceptile. My Tailow evolved into a Swellow, I found a Corphish and a Torkoal. I captured a Snorunt and evolved him into Glalie. We all trained and got strong, but we couldn't win the Hoenn league, in the end but we put up a good fight.

With Brock by my side I was up for taking on the Sinnoh League, and that's my story until now…

End Pov

To be continued

A new Pokémon project to end Pokémon week on, been watching Diamond and Pearl and really think Paul and Barry need to be taken down a few pegs, so here's my project for it, stay tuned for next pokemon week for an update

Other questions and answers

Questions/Answers

I am honestly sick of this question so this is the last time I want to hear it. Q: Why do you abandon your stories? A: I DO NOT ABANDON MY STORIES! I have been writing fics for a long time, I added many series to my belt back when I had more time to work on them, when you work mostly 6 days a week you don't have a lot of time. I do plan on setting up a better system to try and work on my old projects and get things done better.

Q: Do I hate female characters? A : No! I don't know where this comes from yes I do focus on yaoi, but that's because I have very limited time now, if I was getting my three days off a week like I'm supposed to I would be working with both. For those who have read my Inuyasha and Ouran series would know I focus mostly on the hentai, I also do a lot of hentai in Ranma ½ if I had the time you'd be seeing me do hentai for Kill la Kill, Legend of Korra ect. It takes a lot for me to slash a female character, one being I have to like her, once that criteria is met I need time to do the fic.

Q: Do I hate (Chichi/Lucy/Kuwabara ect) A: This question I get a lot for different characters I'll break it down by series and try to be brief.

DBZ/DB

I do not like Chichi but I don't hate her, just like I dislike Videl. The only three women I like in DBZ are in order #1 Launch; shes funny kick ass and I missed her in dbz, kinda wish someone taught her how to use ki, so she could have stayed and fought more. If I was gonna slash a woman with the dbz boys it'd be launch for sure. #2 C-18 or Android 18 she was tough and kick ass and I liked her a lot, I wouldn't really use her in fics so much since I liked who she ended up with in the anime the relationship didn't seem forced and it turned out well. Finally #3 Bulma, Bulma is tough, she went through a lot, she had a weakness for attractive men, but she handled them well.

Fairy Tail

I do not dislike Lucy! I have nothing against her, outside of filler she's actually a cool character. I actually like Mirajane, Mavis, Juvia, Cana ect. The only girls in fairy tail I truly hate is that one dragon nut chick from the filler, and I hate Minerva but really she's the villain you love to hate she mean cruel, and exploits weaknesses. I get why this question was asked cause I made Lucy the bad guy in one of my fics Unlucky in Love, guys someone from fairy tail had to play the villain, no one I picked was gonna go over well, Lucy was the closest one to Natsu so she plays the bad guy it happens.

Will I do slash for the hentai of Fairy Tail? No I most likely will not be doing that, mainly cause the anime seems to be pairing them up like noah's arc. Natsu could be with either Lucy or Lisanna Erza x Jella Gray could be with either Lucy or Juvia, Elfman x Evergreen, Gajeel x Levi. Heck even Cana could be with Bacchus or Sho by the end of this series, the girls don't need my help getting their man their probably gonna get them

Yu Yu Hakusho

I don't hate Kuwabara, he was not my favorite character so I focused on the other boys in the series. I had projects that featured Kuwabara but again not enough time to work on them. I liked Botan, Genkai was a bad ass, and Yukina was very cool no pun intended. I never felt much for Keiko good or bad, the one thing that had me curious about her was What if she didn't give up her spirit energy to revive yusuke, would she have become a spiritualist or just been like Kuwabara's big sister, speaking of she was a bad ass and got a few laughs out of me.

One Piece

I don't hate Nami, I find her cowardice annoying but I have the same issue with Chopper and Usopp. I like Robin, Boa Hancock, and a few others, but as I said it's a lack of time for me to use them in fics. I actually do have some mix harems planned but I haven't gotten to them.

Naruto

I'll skip to the few girls I do like, I liked Tayuya, I liked the female Mizukage, I liked Hinata, and I liked Kushina, and Konan. Other than that I didn't care for the others. Of course I did support female Naruto aka Naruko.

Bleach

This is the biggest one people think I hate the girls, couldn't be further wrong, bleach has some of the best girls in anime, Yoruichi, Yachiru, Neliel, Halibel, Unohana, all bad asses with cool powers. No I don't like Rukia and Orihime, found them to be useless, even with Rukia's really bad ass bankai I still don't like her character. The only character I truly hate in bleach is Tousen, and that's mainly cause he called Komaura ugly and he treated Shuuhei like crap, and cutting off Grimmjow's arm didn't earn him any points with me. I mean other than Ichigo Tousen could have actually fought Aizen, instead he was seduced by him so yeah really don't care for him

Inuyasha

This one should be clear I like Kagome, and it's true I don't like Kikyo. Her character was just horrible, I mean he steals from her own reincarnation and gives the jewel to the man who murdered her, and like a dumb ass let's Naraku continue killing and wrecking lives. Literally if she just killed Naraku when she had the chance Koga's people wouldn't have died by his incarnation Kagura. So yeah I can't find anything good about her.

That's all I'm going to do for now but I think I made my point For the girls I do slash congrats you rock and I'm happy to give ya the boys you deserve. For the guys I like just wait you will get the lime light you deserve.


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Kiss Ash x Brock spank humil

Pairing: Ash/Brock/Harem

Do Not read if you do Not like

One Piece week is over, so many great fics were completed and updated. Next up is Naruto week, so let's hope this week goes well. I return to work sadly so keeping my fingers crossed.

Pokémon Week ended well so let's hope for another great week. One Piece Week ended in a great way, let's hope for another. Please give plenty of feedback on the fics.

Question Corner

Where do I get the inspiration for my fics? A: Well I get it from the shows mostly, for me all it takes is a moment a look a panel an episode and I can build on it. I also use What if scenarios, and think about the possibilities of things changing and how it would effect the story, if not create a new one all together.

Feedback and comments will help keep me focused on fics and series

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to xready123x for reviewing many of my fics recently love the feedback and comments

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Thanks a bunch to Karasu Kagami for commenting on tons of my fics and giving me tons of feedback

Now for the feature presentation

Chap 2 Rival Paul

Ash's Team

Pikachu, Gastly, Mewtwo

Brock

Vulpix, Sudowoodo, Dratini, Chansey

For Ash: (Silver Egg), Togepi

-x-

Upon arriving in the Sinnoh region the first thing Ash had to do was get a new Pokedex from professor Rowan, the professor also had a new item for him. "So let's go!" he was grabbed by Brock and pulled into a loving embrace. "Wait there's something we need to do first." He said with a smirk and Ash smiled back. The two kissed passionately, it was their tradition every region they go to together they would kiss, their first kiss would start off their adventure!

"Hmm so hot!" Ash said hugging Brock tightly, he could feel Brock's bulge press against him. "Your kisses are so sinful Ash," Brock purred and ground his arousal against his boyfriend. "I want to strip you and…" suddenly he froze as psychic power took over him. "That's enough!" Mewtwo popped out of his ball, Mewtwo was so strong he could use his psychic power even in his Pokeball."Do not molest Ash, in the middle of the road, besides if you two go at it you will be late," the psychic type said, and Ash gasped.

"He's right we have to go!" Brock cried as his boyfriend ran off and his cock throbbed painfully. "If you are in such need," Mewtwo's eyes glowed and Brock trembled as he was forced to cum in his pants.

Mewtwo returned to his ball, while Gastly appeared and laughed as Brock ran after Ash. They made it in time and got the new Pokedex. He also gains the new item, the Poke Band, it allowed trainers to carry an additional 2 Pokémon. 'See aren't you glad we weren't late!' Mewtwo sent at Brock.

At the lab they meet a girl named Dawn, who is choosing her first Pokémon. She chooses Piplup as her first Pokémon and she gains a Poke Band as well. Dawn wants to join up with Ash and Brock on their journey and they agree. She wanted to be a Pokémon Coordinator, and Ash remembered his travels with May. 'Hey Mewtwo, I think I know where we can use your power!' Ash tells him mentally, Mewtwo was a little curious.

They head into the first route, and Ash battles a Starly and catches it. He used Gastly, and thanks to his Hypnosis he was able to catch Starly with ease. Little did Ash know he was being watched by a trainer known as Paul. "If they are that easy to catch, then what's the point?"

Ash called Starly out so he could meet everyone. "Come on out Mewtwo we got a new friend!"

"Mewtwo?" Dawn gasped as the legendary Pokémon appeared. Starly was a little intimidated but Mewtwo patted him on the head. Paul starred in shock as the psychic Pokémon appeared. "What's someone like that doing with a legendary Pokémon?" he was going to find out.

Dawn scanned Mewtwo with her Pokedex. "Mewtwo the Psychic Pokémon - A Pokémon created by recombining Mew's genes, because its battle abilities were raised to the ultimate level, it thinks only of defeating its foes." (A combined entry from Diamond and Pearl and Heart Gold and Soul Silver)

"Wow that's really amazing!" Mewtwo smirked at the compliment. "You must have won all the leagues with a Pokémon like this, right?"

"I never used Mewtwo, in the other league battles," Dawn gasps in surprise. "This time I have the perfect plan for him! This time I won't just be the Pokémon League champ, I'm gonna enter the grand festival!" Dawn gasped in shock as it meant Ash and her would be rivals.

Ash put Pikachu's ball and Mewtwo's ball on the band, Mewtwo didn't have to stay in his ball but he did from time to time. Ash couldn't wait to catch his new Pokémon, he had 5 slots to fill and a Pokémon League and Pokémon Contests to train for.

Before they entered the next town they ran into a purple haired boy. He had an Elekid with him he had captured three Starly. When they meet Paul narrows his eyes at Ash. "Hi I'm Ash, and these are my partners, Pikachu, Gastly and Mewtwo," Ash began and Brock introduced himself. "I'm Brock a Pokémon Breeder, and I'm Ash's boyfriend!"

"The name is Paul," he said and begins to scan his Starly. "Say why did you catch so many Starly? Is he your favorite Pokémon?"

"Don't be stupid," he snapped and Mewtwo glared at him. "You can use your Pokedex to scan your Pokémon and see what moves they have, why bother wasting your time with a weak Pokémon?" Ash didn't like that, and after some time Ash released two of them and kept the one that knew Aerial Ace.

"That's so cruel!" Ash snapped. "Don't you think of the Pokémon's feelings?"

"How foolish!" he looked at Mewtwo. "How did a lame trainer like you gain a legendary like Mewtwo?" Mewtwo did not like Ash being insulted.

Brock stepped up. "You should be more careful of how you talk to you, just a fair warning," he said and Paul just smirked. "I know who you are, I battled your little brother Forrest for a gym badge, he was somewhat strong, but I heard you couldn't handle being a gym leader anymore and left in shame!"

The older male was about to take care of Paul himself. "I'll battle you some other time, I want to fight the one with the legendary Pokémon to see if his power is as legendary as people say!" Mewtwo was ready to battle with the arrogant punk.

"If you wanna face Mewtwo you have to face my other Pokémon first!" Ash said and put his hand on Mewtwo's shoulder. 'Relax Mewtwo, he's a jerk so don't give him what he wants.'

"Alright let's have a 3 on 3 battle, when I win I get to fight Mewtwo!"

-x-

The battle begins and even Dawn is excited, this is her first time seeing a Pokémon Battle.

It started off with a Starly vs Starly fight. Ash's Starly showed guts, but wasn't strong enough to beat Paul's. Despite the win, Paul said he was a worthless Pokémon. "You did great Starly have a good rest," Ash said and glared at Paul.

"Chimchar stand by for Battle!" Chimchar comes out and he looks really happy. "Alright Gastly, I choose you!"

The fire type used Flame Wheel, but Gastly's movements allowed him to dodge with ease. Dig and Scratch were useless on him, and Ember was dodged. "Gastly use Hypnosis!" the ghostly Pokémon shot beams from his eyes and Chimchar fell asleep. Gastly followed up with Dream Eater and Chimchar was out.

"Useless as always!" he noticed Paul was being mean to his Pokémon. "Elekid stand by for battle!"

"Pikachu your next buddy!" the electric mouse came out and was ready to battle. The two traded blows, Elekid using Pikachu's Thunderbolt to strengthen the power of his Thunder. Pikachu wasn't gonna be out done, he used his tail to channel the attack into the ground. He tried to fight with Volt Tackle but Elekid used Protect and Pikachu took damage.

Pikachu managed to land a powerful Quick Attack which made Paul mad. "Use Brick Break!"

"Iron Tail!" the attacks clashed but Pikachu's fancy tail work allowed Pikachu to land another hit. Elekid hit Pikachu with Thunderpunch and landed a Brick Break. Pikachu stood strong and hit Elekid with Quick Attack.

Both Pokémon were tired, it came down to one final attack. Pikachu used Iron Tail, and Elekid used Brick Break. They hit each other and it was a double knock out. "A draw is a draw, I doubt Mewtwo is very strong with a trainer like you anyway," he released Starly who he felt failed to meet his expectations. "When Mewtwo wants to get really strong he can come join me instead!"

Mewtwo had heard enough, using his psychic power he lifted Paul into the air, the boy's pants were yanked down to his feet exposing his soft 4 inch pecker and his lightly haired crotch. Mewtwo bent him over with his psychic power, and he began to spank him with it. Paul gasped as he was spanked by the invisible force, his ass cheeks turned a brilliant red.

Ash waited a few minutes to stop him. Even Brock sat back and watched. "I did warn him to watch what he says, Mewtwo is over protective of Ash anyone who insults him tends to feel his wrath," he says.

Mewtwo let him down after a hundred swats, his ass stung but what added to his humiliation was that he was rock hard. He blushed and quickly hauled up his pants. "I won't forget this!" he walked off trying to look cool.

Ash Brock and even Dawn laughed, so did the Pokémon. Ash wasn't foolish though, he knew Paul was gonna be a tough rival to beat.

-x-

Dawn worked on getting her first Pokémon a very fast and skilled Buneary. She wasn't having much luck though. Since it was getting late the group made camp for the night, Ash talked about meeting a few legendary Pokémon. Dawn said she saw a legendary Pokémon, and told them the story how some of the Pokémon escaped Rowan's lab and she was by the lake, lake Verity, when a mysterious Pokémon appeared in front of her and Piplup.

Ash was excited about this new region.

-x-

Meanwhile…

James had gotten his Carnivine from his summer home, and called Growly back from the main house. He had heard that his parents weren't treating Growly that well always leaving him tied up. So with Mime Jr. Growly, Carnivine, and Cacnea James planned to enter the Sinnoh League. "Why ould you do something like that?" Jessie asked.

"It's obvious, you like doing contests and do it to gain fame and fortune, it's my dream to win the League," he said and Jessie and Meowth just stared at him. "And besides if a member of Team Rocket becomes League Champion!" that sold them, and so James' journey began.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem Top Ash Ash x Brock

Pairing: Ash/Brock/Nando/Harem

Do Not read if you do Not like

PaperFox News

I'm 24 I'm 24 yay yay yay I've been excited about this year for some time!

One Piece week is over, so many great fics were completed and updated. Next up is Naruto week, so let's hope this week goes well. I return to work sadly so keeping my fingers crossed. Planned fics are Demon of the Sun, Dark Fox, Puppet Theater, Uzumaki Brothers, Monster Doll and Sharingan Uzumaki

Pokémon Week ended well so let's hope for another great week. One Piece Week ended in a great way, let's hope for another. Please give plenty of feedback on the fics.

I did plan to make originals apart of the weekly deal but instead I'm going to set aside one day a week to work on originals to pursue my dream of being a writer and get closer to having something to be published.

Question Corner

Q: Are their characters you don't care for? A: Yes, there are characters I do find annoying , there are characters we all dislike for some reason or another, so to answer this question I have a new segment in my PaperFox News that can be found on my fic site and my tumblr called Annoying Character Review, gives the reasons why I dislike a character with examples from both the series and manga if it has one.

Q: When do I add new series to the list? A: I used to add series once every six months I put up a poll on some sites and use the voting to add the new series. Sadly I don't have as much time so we'll see how these series a week works and if it does well then I'll go back in my lest of pending series and go with that, and maybe with my kindle I'll do test fics.

Feedback and comments will help keep me focused on fics and series

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to xready123x for reviewing many of my fics recently love the feedback and comments

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Thanks a bunch to Karasu Kagami for commenting on tons of my fics and giving me tons of feedback

Now for the feature presentation

Diamond Pearl Platinum Ash Chap 4

Chapter 3 Bonding and Brock's Rival

Ash's Team

Pikachu, Gastly, Mewtwo, Starly

Brock

Vulpix, Sudowoodo, Dratini, Chansey

For Ash: (Silver Egg), Togepi

James Team

Cacnea, Carnivine, Growly (Growlith) Mime Jr.

-x-

After the battle with Paul the gang doubled back to the Pokémon center to heal up the Pokémon. Ash made sure he was registered for the Pokémon league and tried to get registered for Pokémon contests, but he had to register there instead.

Dawn noticed that Brock flirted with Nurse Joy. "Hey Ash aren't you mad, that Brock is flirting with a girl, isn't he your boyfriend?"

"Yeah he is, we have a special arrangement," he said leaving it at that. Dawn didn't press the issue, she was just happy to get to stay in a nice warm bed.

(Later that night)

Ash and Brock were in bed together, Ash was naked his hard 8 inch cock standing proud with his crown of dark curls over his crotch. Brock was equally naked his hard cock reaching 10 inches in length.

The tan skinned teen was between Ash's spread legs, with his face buried in his crotch. He was deep throating Ash's manhood skillfully, his nose nuzzling the dark curls, he took a moment to inhale his delicious musky scent. His own hand was between his legs pumping his arousal with need. "Oh Brock ah!" he moaned and fisted his lover's dark locks.

Brock moaned around Ash's length. 'So tasty so good!' he thought as he felt his release begin to build up. The older boy came first shooting his seed all over his hand, he mixed some lube with his cum and began fingering his own ass, working his fingers as he bobbed his head over Ash's manhood.

Ash moaned at the sight, Brock was always so sexy fingering himself! His oral skills were great as well, and with a moan of Brock's name he came shooting his seed into his mouth. Brock pulled back drinking down Ash's tasty seed.

The younger male held a lot of stamina, even after his powerful climax he was still hard. Ash was straddled and Brock began to sink onto his massive rod. "Oh yeah!" he moaned as he was claimed once again, it had been awhile so he was a little tight, but nothing some nightly fuckings wouldn't fix.

Brock was hard once more, and he began to ride Ash, his huge length slapping against the young man's firm stomach. With each smack sent pleasure coursing up his cock. "Ash ah Ash oh yeah Ash!" he moaned beginning to go faster and faster. "Ah Brock your so tight I love it!"

"I've missed this more," Brock began playing with his nipples, and with a moan Brock came shooting his seed all over Ash's body, his clenching heat bringing him over the edge. Brock had a look of pure joy as Ash pumped him full of cum. He shuddered and laid on top of him, Ash wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Our first mating in Sinnoh!" he said with a smile, and Brock smiled back. The two kissed and settled down for the night.

Dawn was none the wiser, though she was having dreams of the two going at it from the noises they made all night.

(The Next Day)

Dawn was still having trouble catching Pokémon, and when Ash tried to give her advice she snapped at him for it. Once again Buneary got away. "Thanks a lot Ash, it's like your trying to keep me from catching a Pokémon you are doing a great job!"

"What'd you say?" The two began to argue, until a powerful Sunny Day was used to break up their fight. The Sunny Day came from Budew and his trainer Nando, the Pokémon Bard.

Nando breaks up their fight and he smiles when he sees Ash. "My my, in my travels I have seen many beautiful things, but none compare to your beauty," at first Dawn blushed thinking he was talking about her, but he took Ash's hand and kissed the back of it. Brock twitched with jealousy. "What is your name?"

"I'm Ash, and…" Brock pulled him back. "I'm his boyfriend Brock!" he said glaring at Nando. Ash blinked in surprise but smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet both of you!" Nando said politely.

Dawn didn't get it, Ash wasn't jealous when Brock flirted with girls, but Brock got jealous when Nando flirted with him it didn't make sense, to her.

She challenged Nando to a battle, but she lost against his grass type. "I hope we meet again," he bowed to Ash and he left.

They went to the Pokémon Center to get Dawn's Pokémon treated. Brock was all flirty with the Nurse Joy there to, of course nothing came of it. It really was a small world as they met Nando at the Pokémon center. He wasn't staying at the center he was instead sleeping outside to figure things out.

It was then they learned that Nando was splitting his time between gym battles and contests. He just couldn't decide to pick only one. Brock thought he would do well in gym battles while Dawn thought he should do contests. Ash however, he found that doing both was a good idea.

They went out to find Nando and ran into Team Rocket. They were surprised with their new Pokémon, Carnivine! Dawn did battle with it, but was surprised as her Piplup's Bubblebeam was beaten by Bullet Seed.

Mewtwo was annoyed with their antics so with a powerful Psychic blast they were blasting off again.

"Oh my, such a racket, they were scaring all the Pokémon," Nando came out playing his harp and the Pokémon seemed to calm down around him. "Oh Ash such a joy to see you again, would you like to join me in listening to the forest?"

Brock was about to say no but Ash stopped him. "We'd love to join you, it's always better to stay in a group at night." The four trainers rested under the stars listening to the sounds of the forest, as Nando called them. "Listen Nando, I think you should split your time between both contests and gym battles, because you can learn a lot from one another."

"Interesting, Ash would you battle with me tomorrow?" he asked and of course Ash agreed.

-x-

Ash and Nando faced off with an interesting prize at stake. "Ash should I win this fight I would like to take a kiss from your lips," he asked and strummed his harp.

"What? No way!" Brock shouted, but Ash just patted him on the shoulder. "It's alright Brock, I accept the terms!"

Pikachu faced off with Budew, and things turned in Nando's favor as Budew began to evolve. "Roselia!" the grass type was much stronger, he battled with grace and style but Pikachu in the end was stronger and with a powerful hit from his Iron Tail, he won the victory for Ash. "A shame but an excellent battle, I've decided to perform in both gym battles and contests!"

"That's great," Ash ran up to him. "A consolation prize," he kissed Nando on the cheek. The man blushed and brushed his cheek with his fingers. "I will treasure it!" Brock was seething. "I hope we meet again, but for now farewell!"

They parted with Nando much to Brock's enjoyment. "I think Nando would be a great mate for Ash," Mewtwo says and Brock twitches in anger. "No way I won't have it!" he was burning up. "So Nando is my rival, don't think I will back down!"

Ash just laughed and the group continues on to Jubilife City!

To be continued…

Preview

Ash gets a chance to catch Turtwig, after catching his new friend the group runs into Paul.

After getting lost in Bewilder Forest Ash gains another knew friend and Paul and Ash have another battle.

End Preview


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem Top Ash Mind Control stripping

Pairing: Ash/Brock/Nando/Harem

Do Not read if you do Not like

PaperFox News

I'm 24 I'm 24 yay yay yay I've been excited about this year for some time!

One Piece week is over, so many great fics were completed and updated. Next up is Naruto week, so let's hope this week goes well. I return to work sadly so keeping my fingers crossed. Planned fics are Demon of the Sun, Dark Fox, Puppet Theater, Uzumaki Brothers, Monster Doll and Sharingan Uzumaki

Pokémon Week ended well so let's hope for another great week. One Piece Week ended in a great way, let's hope for another. Please give plenty of feedback on the fics.

I did plan to make originals apart of the weekly deal but instead I'm going to set aside one day a week to work on originals to pursue my dream of being a writer and get closer to having something to be published.

Question Corner

Q: Are their characters you don't care for? A: Yes, there are characters I do find annoying , there are characters we all dislike for some reason or another, so to answer this question I have a new segment in my PaperFox News that can be found on my fic site and my tumblr called Annoying Character Review, gives the reasons why I dislike a character with examples from both the series and manga if it has one.

Q: When do I add new series to the list? A: I used to add series once every six months I put up a poll on some sites and use the voting to add the new series. Sadly I don't have as much time so we'll see how these series a week works and if it does well then I'll go back in my lest of pending series and go with that, and maybe with my kindle I'll do test fics.

Feedback and comments will help keep me focused on fics and series

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to xready123x for reviewing many of my fics recently love the feedback and comments

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Thanks a bunch to Karasu Kagami for commenting on tons of my fics and giving me tons of feedback

Now for the feature presentation

-x- = (scene change)

Chap 4 Old Friends New Friends and Hypnosis

While on the road to Jubilife City they are walking through the woods were an old friend comes in for surprise visit. "Ai ai pom!" the cry had Ash looking up just in time to see the monkey like Pokémon dive down and snatch his hat with her tail. "Oh man, not again are all Aipom like this?"

"Aipom?" Dawn scans Aipom with the Pokedex. "Aipom, It uses its tail to pluck fruits that are out of reach. Its tail is more adept than its real hands."

"Ash I think this is the same Aipom from when we were travelling the Battle Frontier," Brock said and Ash looked at the little hat thief. "You followed me here?" Aipom nodded.

"Wow Ash, a Pokémon like that, why have you never caught it before?" she asked, and Ash sighed. "I've tried in the past, but things never seem to turn out right," he remembered his the first time and Aipom escaped, the second time it looked like Aipom was caught but Team Rocket came in and Ash let Aipom get away so she wouldn't be captured.

He hadn't seen her but little did he know that she was on the very vessel that brought them to Sinnoh. "You wanna join up with me Aipom?" Aipom nodded and Ash threw a pokeball and Aipom got sucked up inside. It was a one click capture and Ash and his Pokémon cheered.

After some training Ash realized that Aipom was really stylish and would be the perfect partner for Mewtwo in the contest! Mewtwo smirked and Aipom cheered, they planned to win!

Team Rocket chose to interrupt the training and managed to capture Pikachu in a cage. They took off in their balloon only to be shot down by Starly, the balloon landed near a lake, surprising a wild Turtwig. The grass type was quick to help the captured Pikachu and even treated it to some healing berries at his home. When Ash's group arrived at the scene Pikachu was gone.

As it turned out, they learned that Pikachu was rescued by the wild Turtwig, but when Ash tried to get Pikachu back Turtwig thought Ash was bad and attacked him, showing just how powerful he was. Pikachu cleared the air and when Turtwig realized he was attacking an innocent trainer he felt really bad.

They met up with a woman named Clara. She was a kind woman and Turtwig's friend but she wasn't his trainer. She kindly treated all the Pokémon in the forest, Turtwig lived there and like Ash's Bulbasaur was like the mediator between them. He made sure food was shared equally and helped settle turf disputes.

Ash and Brock found an injured Pokémon, a Linoone. Ash brought him in and Brock began to treat him, Turtwig saw it all and became fond of him. His sign of affection however left Ash with a major headache, as Turtwig bit Ash on the head. "My my, it seems Turtwig really likes you," she says and shows that she knows that's how he shows affection. Turtwig attack her and bites a stick that she kept on hand for such affectionate attacks.

Team Rocket tries again at stealing some Pokémon when Ash and Turtwig step up to save them. Using Razor Leaf Turtwig frees them from the net, and Ash runs about catching the Pokémon as they fell. "There we are all safe!"

Pikachu let loose a powerful Thunderbolt and Team Rocket was blasting off again!

Turtwig wanted to join Ash, but he wasn't just gonna lay down and get captured, he wanted to battle. Pikachu was gonna fight but Aipom jumped out onto the field. "You wanna fight Aipom?" she nodded.

Aipom had a lot of great moves, Focus Punch, Double Team, Swift and Attract. Turtwig used Razor Leaf but Aipom countered it with Swift. He rushed in with a powerful bite attack, but using Double Team she was able to dodge. "Now Aipom use Focus Punch!" Aipom hit hard and did a lot of damage. Turtwig began to heal itself so Ash had Aipom use Attract!

With a wink, hearts flew and Turtwig fell in love and stopped healing. "Now use Swift!" the barrage of stars rained down on him and he was now weak enough to be caught. "Go PokeBall!" it sucked him up and with a few jiggles he was caught. "Yay we caught Turtwig!"

-x-

While taking a break in a forest, Ash let his Pokémon out to get to know each other better.

Ash had four slots full of his main belt, he couldn't wait to build his team up. The Pokémon were getting along with each other, but not so much with Dawn's Pokémon. Aipom's pick up helped swipe some of Piplup's berries, and the two began to argue. Turtwig tried to settle the fight but things exploded into a three way brawl, Aipom using Swift, Piplup using Bubblebeam, and Turtwig using Razor Leaf.

"Hey you can't treat my Piplup like that!" she raged, and Brock calmed her down. "Now now Turtwig is just trying to keep things calm, that's all," the grass type agreed.

"Oh okay," she said and hugged her water type. She was a little jealous of Ash, he had caught 3 Pokémon and she hadn't caught one!

Ash thanks Turtwig for breaking up the fight, which leaded into an affectionate head bite. "Aww haha quit it Turtwig! I know you're the best but that hurts!"

"Pathetic!" the group turns and sees Paul, Mewtwo glares at him. "Paul, what are you doing out here?"

"I'm just doing a little training, for my gym battle," he says, his voice still full of pride and a touch of arrogance. "That's what I'm doing?"

"Do you plan on using Mewtwo in the gym battle?" he asks, and Ash shakes his head no. "Naw, I'm gonna use Mewtwo in Pokémon Contests!"

"What a waste, and I see you got a Turtwig, is it as pathetic as you?" Mewtwo glared at him, his eyes glowing and Paul takes a step back. "You still haven't learned your lesson have you?" Brock warned, and Mewtwo was ready to punish the purple haired brat.

"Let's have a battle Paul and I'll show you how strong Turtwig is!" Ash said breaking the tension. "That's fine our last fight left a bad taste in my mouth, and I have someone who's up for a little revenge!" he calls out Chimchar. "Okay Turtwig you ready to battle?" the grass type nods.

So the battle was off, for some reason Turtwig wasn't dodging at all despite Ash asking him to. He was powerful, with Bite, Synthesis, Razor Leaf and Mega Drain, but it was hollow power since he wouldn't dodge.

The fight was interrupted by Team Rocket, they thought they had caught Pikachu but ended up catching Turtwig instead. Paul didn't like having their battle interrupted, so he had Chimchar blast them with Ember. Mewtwo used Psychic power and blew up their balloon, the explosion knocked Ash and Turtwig over the cliff, he managed to grab his Pokémon before he fell into the river below.

Paul and Chimchar were also knocked over but with intense focus they jumped from rock to rock and landed safely on the ground. Ash and Turtwig got out of the water. "You okay buddy?" Turtwig nodded.

"Still pathetic, but it's hard to believe there's others out there more pathetic than you," Team Rocket sneezed. "I'm out of here," he returns Chimchar and turns his back on Ash. "Hey Mewtwo, Pikachu look after Brock and Dawn and make sure they get out of the forest okay." They plan to meet on the other side of the forest.

Damn and Brock discover they are in Bewilder Forest, the home of Stantler.

Meanwhile…

Ash tries to be nice to Paul, and offers for them to walk together to get out of the forest. "Well that's stupid, you're such a child!" he snaps and walks away from him. "You better get out while you can, this is Bewilder Forest after all."

He learns this the hard way as the two run into their first Stantler. He looks up the info in the Pokedex and before he realizes it he gets hypnotized and walks back to where they were before. They try again and they got caught in the Hypnosis again. "Turtwig quick bite my head as hard as you can!" he says and Turtwig does and it snaps them out of the Hypnosis.

Stantler is shocked. "Quick Turtwig use Mega Drain," green energy hits Stantler and drains him of his strength. "Go Pokeball!" Ash hits him with the ball and it sucked Stantler up. "Yeah we got a new friend, Stantler!"

His shout drew a whole horde of Stantler, and their Hypnosis puts them under a deep trance. "Chimchar help those losers out with Ember!" the fire type comes out and attacks, scattering the horde. Ash and Turtwig wake up just in time to see Paul battle a Stantler and catch it.

"What all it knows is Tackle and Hypnosis what a lame Pokémon, get out!" he releases him and it runs away looking a little hurt. "Paul that was mean, Stantler wanted to be friends!"

"Friends, what a joke?" he leaves Ash behind. "Keep thinking like that and you won't get anywhere!"

Ash and Turtwig sit down to eat, and they have a nice talk about how they battle. "You're pretty stubborn, but you gotta believe in me as much as I believe in you!" the grass type understood.

Things get more dangerous as an Ursaring attacks Ash for being in his territory, and taking his fruit. Turtwig growls and protects Ash with a powerful Bite attack. Ash sees him use Rage and knows that the attack is only making him stronger, he grabs Turtwig and makes a run for it, Ursaring chases them.

He meets up with Dawn and Brock and they all start running as Ursaring comes up after them. Pikachu and Mewtwo attack, Pikachu with Thunderbolt, and Mewtwo with Swift. Ursaring takes damage and ends up running off, right into Paul. "Chimchar use Flame Wheel!" the little fire monkey attacks and causes some major damage and leaves Ursaring with a burn. "Pokeball get it!" It sucks him up and he is caught.

"Oh wow Paul caught him!" Dawn gasps, and Ash was concerned. "Yeah maybe," he explains that Paul will release a Pokémon if they are not strong enough.

"He's good enough," he says and pockets the ball. "Do you still have that weak Turtwig?"

"Turtwig's not weak! We can show you if you wanna battle!"

"Fine your still gonna lose!" Chimchar vs Turtwig round 2

Paul found this battle to be a lot more difficult, as Turtwig listened to Ash and dodged many of Chimchar's attacks. He even used Chimchar's holes to dodge Flame Wheel. "Fire Ember into the hole!" he called angrily.

"Turtwig use Bite!" he bites Chimchar on the head. "Now dive into the hole!" Paul orders, but Turtwig bites down harder and the fire type flinches. "No way!"

"Use Mega Drain, but don't let go of Chimchar!" his energy gets drained as he continued to freak out from Turtwig's bite. "What is this?"

"It's called a combination attack, a contest move!" he says and smiles. "Keep it up Turtwig!"

"Shake it off with Flame Wheel!" the flames of the attack sweep Turtwig up and knocks him out.

"Oh no Turtwig," he gets scooped up and he feels bad that he lost. "Hey Turtwig you did great I'm really proud of you!" Turtwig brightens up and feels even stronger. Brock pats him on the shoulder. "Yeah it was an awesome battle, I sure learned a lot." Dawn added.

Paul is a little speechless as the combination attack had him on the ropes for a bit. Chimchar is celebrating his win and Paul snaps at him. "What are you celebrating for, that was nothing to be proud of!" Chimchar looks down in disappointment and is returned to his ball.

"Can't you say anything nice!?" Ash snaps and Paul glares at him. "Like I'm going to listen to a loser like you," everyone is not pleased with Paul's attitude.

"Paul I think you need another lesson, come on out Stantler!" Paul gasped not realizing that Ash had caught one, Stantler used Hypnosis his horns glowing with a dazzling light.

The purple haired trainer walked back into the woods stripping off his clothing as he walked. Paul braced himself against a tree with one hand and began pumping his cock with the other. His manhood reached five inches in length, he began moving his hips moaning loudly. It looked like Paul was fantasizing being fucked by someone, the trainers had no idea what he was dreaming about but Mewtwo did.

Using his Psychic powers he looked deep into Paul's mind. Paul was dreaming of wearing nothing but a dog collar, he was getting fucked hard against the tree by none other than his master Ash. In his mind Ash was fucking him wildly and Paul was moaning like he was in heat!

The group left, Paul to his fantasy.

Hours and two orgasms later Paul woke up from his hypnotized state. He looked at the cum covered tree in front of him and he flushed in embarrassment. He gathered up his clothes. 'Ash is gonna pay for that big time! I'm gonna show that loser who's top dog in Sinnoh!'

-x-

Making it to the Pokémon Center, Ash sends Stantler, to Professor Oak. "Thanks Stantler, I'll be sure to call on you when the time comes. For now you can go relax with my buddies back with Prof. Oak," Stantler licked his cheek in goodbye. "You be good, and I'll be seeing you real soon okay!" Stantler nodded and went to join Ash's Pokémon.

He joined the heard of Tauros, and ran around with them. Stantler was happy and planned to do Ash proud when he needed him.

To be continued

Preview

James tries to capture Croagunk to add it to his arsenal of Pokémon for the Sinnoh League, but Croagunk likes Brock instead.

Dawn goes and captures her first Pokémon. They arrive in Jubilife and get registered for Ash and Dawn's first Pokémon Contest!

End Preview


	5. Chapter 5

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Spanking Ash x Brock

Pairing: Ash/Brock/Harem

Do Not read if you do Not like

PaperFox News

I'm 24 I'm 24 yay yay yay I've been excited about this year for some time!

One Piece week is over, so many great fics were completed and updated. Next up is Naruto week, so let's hope this week goes well. I return to work sadly so keeping my fingers crossed. Planned fics are Demon of the Sun, Dark Fox, Puppet Theater, Uzumaki Brothers, Monster Doll and Sharingan Uzumaki

Pokémon Week ended well so let's hope for another great week. One Piece Week ended in a great way, let's hope for another. Please give plenty of feedback on the fics.

I did plan to make originals apart of the weekly deal but instead I'm going to set aside one day a week to work on originals to pursue my dream of being a writer and get closer to having something to be published.

Question Corner

Q: Are their characters you don't care for? A: Yes, there are characters I do find annoying , there are characters we all dislike for some reason or another, so to answer this question I have a new segment in my PaperFox News that can be found on my fic site and my tumblr called Annoying Character Review, gives the reasons why I dislike a character with examples from both the series and manga if it has one.

Q: When do I add new series to the list? A: I used to add series once every six months I put up a poll on some sites and use the voting to add the new series. Sadly I don't have as much time so we'll see how these series a week works and if it does well then I'll go back in my lest of pending series and go with that, and maybe with my kindle I'll do test fics.

Feedback and comments will help keep me focused on fics and series

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to xready123x for reviewing many of my fics recently love the feedback and comments

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Thanks a bunch to Karasu Kagami for commenting on tons of my fics and giving me tons of feedback

Now for the feature presentation

Chap 5 New Pokémon

Ash's Team 6/8

Mewtwo, Pikachu, Gastly, Aipom, Turtwig, Starly

Brock's Team

Vulpix, Sudowoodo, Dratini, Chansey

For Ash: (Silver Egg), Togepi

James Team 4/6

Cacnea, Carnivine, Growly (Growlith) Mime Jr.

-x-

The cry of a Pokémon awakens our heroes. "Aww Togepi, I see your finally awake," Dawn sees two egg shaped objects in Brock's bag, as it turns out one of them was a Pokémon.

"Who's that Pokémon?" she asks and Ash smiled. "This is Togepi, we would have introduced you sooner but Togepi tends to go into a little hibernation when we travel to different regions, but it looks like he's already," he said petting the little normal type. Togepi launched into Ash's arms, and the two laughed.

"I've been raising Togepi for Ash, he's a sweet little thing." Brock said and mixed up some liquid Pokémon food. "Here Ash, I'm sure Togepi will be happy if you fed him," he took the bottle and began feeding Togepi.

"Wow Brock I didn't know you could raise Pokémon," Dawn says and Brock smiles his heart burning with passion. "Of course I strive to become the world's best Pokémon Breeder, I put my heart and soul into raising them!" Dawn sweat dropped. 'He sure is passionate,' she thought.

Togepi – Super Luck – Raises the critical hit ratio, improves the chances of Metronome

Metronome, Yawn, Sweet Kiss, Encore

Seeing Togepi had Dawn excited for catching her first Pokémon!

Meanwhile…

Jessie, James and Meowth were having some trouble, a wild Croagunk had spotted Meowth and decided to follow him. He had a special sense for these kinds of things.

The red haired woman thought he was creepy, which earned a powerful Poison Jab to her spine. "Wow that is some power, I'm gonna catch it!"

"James don't you dare I don't want that thing hanging around!" Jessie snapped, the blue haired male ignored her, her sense of taste was weird anyway.

He battled hard, but Croagunk was just too strong. "Oh no!" he hugged his Growlithe who had been taken out by Croagunk's Brick Break.

Croagunk said something which Meowth translated. "You guys are boring I'm gonna go find something else to do," he wonders off following his unique sense of direction. James runs off to the Pokémon Center to treat his Pokémon.

The poison type runs across the group, and he stares at Ash and Brock. Brock feels a chill run down his spine, he turns and sees Croagunk staring at him. Deciding to ignore him Brock meets a girl with a Scizor, he tries to flirt with her but stops as Croagunk comes up behind him. They stare at each other for some time, and Brock understands. "Say Croagunk, do you wanna travel with me?"

Croagunk nods and Brock captures him. "Wah not again, I still haven't caught any Pokémon!" she wails, and Brock and Ash laugh, not in a rude way either.

Brock goes to flirt with Millie again and Croagunk comes out of his ball, before Brock can say anything more Croagunk hits him with Poison Jab, the large male collapses and gets dragged away by Croagunk, he looks at Ash who nods.

The poison type undoes his pants and pulls them down exposing his sexy ass, bending brock over Croagunk begins to spank him, ten firm swats over his tan cheeks. "Looks like you have a new overseer," Ash says as he notices Brock's hard on.

Ash pumps Brock, his hips buck into Ash's grasp and the boy moans as he cums all over his boyfriend's hand. Brock quickly looks at Croagunk worried for another Poison Jab, but Croagunk was just happily watching with a blush on his cheeks. The poison type returns to his ball and the trio carry on.

-x-

It was a brand new day and Dawn was freaking out over her hair. Brock was preparing breakfast, Togepi was helping adding to the broth various spices, Togepi accidently drops a potato. "Hey Croagunk can you grab that for me?" the Pokémon looks down and takes his time picking it up.

Ash was training with his Pokémon unaware they were being watched. Buneary was watching and seemed to get a crush on Pikachu. Dawn finally ready for the day sees Buneary and decides she wants to capture it.

However, the normal type proves to be more than she can handle. So Ash tries to battle it, but Buneary was in love and didn't want to fight Pikachu. "Oh man we can't battle like this,"

Dawn tries one more time, and using combination moves she was able to capture Buneary. "Yes I caught my first Pokémon, and just in time for my first contest!"

"You better be ready Dawn cause we are shooting for our first ribbon to, you excited Mewtwo!" the legendary psychic type smiled. "Yes!" and Aipom jumped up onto his shoulder. "We are ready!"

Meanwhile…

James was training for his first gym badge, and Jessie wanted to prepare for her first Sinnoh contest, but she wanted some extra cuteness for her team.

She spotted Dawn's Buneary and wanted it for herself. James had no interest so he left to train on his own.

Jessie attacks the trio and manages to capture both Pikachu and Buneary. She can't hang on for long as Pikachu uses Iron Tail and busts out of his cade, and helps break Buneary out as well. Mewtwo uses Psychic and brings them down safely. Mewtwo and Aipom tag up and let loose a barrage of swift that smashes their machine. Jessie and Meowth go blasting off while James is off training with his Pokémon.

As it turns out the machine Team Rocket used was a stolen one, and an officer Jenny was looking for it. She sped in on her bike and nearly hit Pikachu, but Buneary bounced in and saved him. "Thanks Buneary," Ash says and Jenny apologizes.

"Sorry I get a little carried away when I'm on my bike," Dawn confuses her for the Jenny in Sandgem Town, but Brock explains how every Jenny is different. It was kinda scary how much he knew, but it was cute in his own way.

Jubilife City was just around the corner and it was time for their first contest!

-x-

The trio of trainers enters Jubelife City, and learns that the Pokémon Contest was in just 3 days! Dawn and Ash were so excited about it. There was one other thing that Dawn was excited about the brand new Poketch. Since it was a give away even Jessie got one.

Dawn is excited and uses Bond App, to test the bond between her and Piplup, she's disappointed that it's so low. "It's okay Dawn, you just started your journey with Piplup, your bond will grow in time." He says so Dawn wanted to see the bond between him and his Pokémon.

Ash and Pikachu, were extremely close nearly off the charts. Gastly had a high affection for Ash, almost as much as much as Croagunk had for Brock which was a little unexpected since Brock had just caught it. Ash had a fairly strong bond with Aipom and Turtwig, it was still bigger than what Dawn had with Piplup. Then there was Mewtwo, his love for Ash was powerful matching Pikachu's.

Dawn says no need to worry and that they just need more training. So they begin to train for their first contest. They were so wrapped up in their training they almost forgot to sign up for the contest, but they made it in time and they both got a ribbon case.

After training for days the day of the contest arrives. Dawn's mother sent her a brand new dress, which she was showing off. Joanna thanked Ash and Brock for looking after Dawn. "Mom I'm fine there's no need to worry!"

"It's when you say no need to worry is when I worry the most!" She noticed that Dawn was missing her choker, it is returned to her by a Glameow, her trainer was a red haired girl. Before Dawn could thank her she disappeared.

Ash learned about the Ball Capsules and Seals, as well as the rules for the Sinnoh Contests. You were allowed to switch Pokémon between performances, so he planned to have Mewtwo perform in the main performance round, and Aipom for the battle round. Also in Sinnoh you could use legendary Pokémon, this was a first since many other regions had a restriction on that.

Jessie or Jessilina registers for the Pokémon contest and plans on using Carnivine for her first time in the Sinnoh region premier.

The coordinators were all preparing for their showcase but it seems Dawn was missing. The girl was fussing with her hair when Zoey, Glameow's trainer came in and helped her. Zoey believes they will meet in the finals, which gives Dawn some added confidence. "So Zoey how many contests have you been in and how many ribbons do you have?"

"I've been in 3 contests and have 2 ribbons!"

"Wow amazing!" Zoey leaves wishing her good luck.

Marion introduces the three judges, Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and the Jubilife Nurse Joy.

The contest begins with the Appeal round, the first one was Zoey using her Misdreavus with a smoke seal. Her haunting performance gave her a lot of points.

2nd was Jessilina, using Carnivine with a heart seal. She has a fierce performance and ends with Carnvine biting her, showing off his powerful Bite!

Next up is Ash, and he calls out Mewtwo with a star seal. Mewtwo does a flip, his tail striking the stars and sending them flying down to the ground erupting in a brilliant light. Mewtwo's appearance stunned the crowd into silence, before they erupted with cheers. "Remarkable!"

"My it's rare to see such a Pokémon, I hope the trainer and Pokémon can make a brilliant performance!" Nurse Joy said, and Mr. Contesta nodded. "Just having a rare Pokémon does not mean instant victory here! Let's see what he can do?"

"Alright Mewtwo use Swift!" Raising his arms into the air he lets loose a powerful Swift, the storm of stars fill the arena. "Now use Psychic!" he did and took control of the stars, he scattered them all across the arena and made them spin in their places. The spinning stars glowed and the crowd oohed at the sight. "Amazing Mewtwo has created a starry sky right before our eyes!"

"Now bring them down, Combination Move: Star Shower!" Mewtwo moves graceful and with one flick of his paw brings the stars shooting down to strike the stage floor. Not only did this give the look of shooting stars but when they hit the ground they erupted in a beautiful light. Mewtwo struck a pose looking really cool.

"That was some show!"

"Yes indeed, Remarkable!"

"Mewtwo's style and power was amazing, not to mention his coolness shows in the way her moves."

The psychic type heard the cheers and applause and smiled. "Mewtwo you were amazing!" Ash hugged him and Mewtwo hugged him back. "Beautiful, the bond between trainer and Pokémon truly shines." They received a lot of points.

Dawn took the stage, but not before exchanging a quick high five with Ash. "Good Luck!"

She uses Piplup with her bubble seal, she makes a strong performance and gets a lot of points. Other coordinators perform and the judges tally the scores, and it was time for the line up. In Block A it was going to be Ash vs Zoey, in Block B was Dawn, and in Block C was Jessilina, Block D had 2 other trainers.

Ash was excited about this as well as his first gym badge. Zoey overhears this and is not pleased. "Do you think this is a joke?" she glares at him. "If you're in the Sinnoh League, why are you in a contest?"

"Because I want to do both," she huffs and walks away. "This isn't a Pokémon Battle, Contests are a whole other thing as you are about to see." Aipom glared at her not happy at her attitude. "Say the word and I blast her!" Mewtwo says glaring at the red haired girl.

"Ignore her, Mewtwo you did great, and Aipom I know you are gonna do well to!"

To be continued

Preview

Ash and Zoey battle it out on stage and this contest ends with surprising results. One thing is clear someone is getting a ribbon, and a new rivalry is formed.

End Preview


	6. Chapter 6

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Mind Control Nude Spanking

Pairing: Ash/Brock/Nando/Harem

Do Not read if you do Not like

PaperFox News

I'm 24 I'm 24 yay yay yay I've been excited about this year for some time!

One Piece week is over, so many great fics were completed and updated. Next up is Naruto week, so let's hope this week goes well. I return to work sadly so keeping my fingers crossed. Planned fics are Demon of the Sun, Dark Fox, Puppet Theater, Uzumaki Brothers, Monster Doll and Sharingan Uzumaki

Pokémon Week ended well so let's hope for another great week. One Piece Week ended in a great way, let's hope for another. Please give plenty of feedback on the fics.

I did plan to make originals apart of the weekly deal but instead I'm going to set aside one day a week to work on originals to pursue my dream of being a writer and get closer to having something to be published.

Question Corner

Q: Are their characters you don't care for? A: Yes, there are characters I do find annoying , there are characters we all dislike for some reason or another, so to answer this question I have a new segment in my PaperFox News that can be found on my fic site and my tumblr called Annoying Character Review, gives the reasons why I dislike a character with examples from both the series and manga if it has one.

Q: When do I add new series to the list? A: I used to add series once every six months I put up a poll on some sites and use the voting to add the new series. Sadly I don't have as much time so we'll see how these series a week works and if it does well then I'll go back in my lest of pending series and go with that, and maybe with my kindle I'll do test fics.

Feedback and comments will help keep me focused on fics and series

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to xready123x for reviewing many of my fics recently love the feedback and comments

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Thanks a bunch to Karasu Kagami for commenting on tons of my fics and giving me tons of feedback

Now for the feature presentation

Diamond Pearl Platinum Ash

Chap 6 Ribbon Battle

Ash's Team 6/8

Mewtwo, Pikachu, Gastly, Aipom, Turtwig, Starly

Brock's Team

Vulpix, Sudowoodo, Dratini, Chansey, Croagunk

For Ash: (Silver Egg), Togepi

James Team 4/6

Cacnea, Carnivine, Growly (Growlithe) Mime Jr.

-x-

Ash and Zoey were set to battle for the battle stage, she was still giving him attitude. She called upon Glameow and Ash chose Aipom! "You are about to learn what it means to have a contest battle," she says and Ash just smiles. "I'll be alright, hope you're ready!"

Aipom was asked to use Focus Punch, but Glameow catches her with its tail and sent Aipom flying costing Ash points. "Hang in there Aipom use Swift," Aipom quickly corrected herself using a flip, with a flick of her tail she sent a rain of stars down on Glameow shocking them both. Zoey lost ¼ of her points.

"Go and use Focus Punch!" Ash called, and Zoey smirked. "Glameow use Shadow Claw!"

'Ghost type moves don't work on normal types, so she must be trying to trick me,' Ash thought, and smiled. "Aipom use Double Team!" suddenly there were 6 Aipom wielding a Focus Punch flying at Glameow.

"Glameow quick get out of there," the feline jumps dodging one that turned out to be a clone, it attacked another one which was a clone, Aipom spun in and hit Glameow with the punch and sent him flying to the ground. Zoey was down to half of her points.

"No way!" Zoey gasped and Ash grinned. "Sorry, but I've learned a lot from my gym battles, you shouldn't knock it!" Aipom jumped into the air and performed double team once again. "Glameow get out of there!"

"Use Swift!" Aipom and the clones used Swift and they became a giant glowing star, the giant star came down and hit Glameow, in both a powerful and dazzling attack. "Now Aipom use Focus Punch!"

"Glameow grab the tail!" at first the cat blocked the attack. "Not gonna work twice, Aipom grab her!" Aipom took hold of Glameow's tail and whipped her down, with a flip came back with a Focus Punch and Glameow was not only down, but Zoey lost all her points. 'So powerful!' she couldn't believe it.

Dawn and Jessie won their matches, and it became Ash vs Dawn. Aipom uses Focus Punch, and Buneary uses Ice Beam, when the Focus Punch was frozen Dawn thought she was safe except Aipom brought it down and hit Buneary with the Ice Focus Punch. That cost her some points, Aipom used Swift to encircle Buneary, then used Focus Punch to strike the stars causing them to bounce back and forth and strike Buneary again and again. She was down to half points.

Dawn got flustered. "Quick Buneary use Dizzy Punch!" Aipom escaped using Double Team, and Aipom made lots of funny faces at Buneary. "Ice Beam!" she called and Buneary shot an Ice Beam. "Use Double Team one more time!" Aipom did and the ice beam froze the double making ice sculptures, but since the moved showed off Aipom and didn't hit the normal type Dawn lost points.

"Spin and use Focus Punch!" she spun like a top striking with Focus Punch smashing through the ice sculptures and Buneary was hit with the broken shards. "Buneary look out!" it was too late Aipom swung in and landed the striking blow. Dawn lost all her points and Ash was moving onto the final round.

Final battle was between Ash and Jessilina. She thought she had him beat but Ash had a move he was saving. "Aipom use Attract!" Aipom used her tail to blow a kiss and the heart flew over and Carnivine was charmed. After a few well-placed attacks Ash had dropped Jessilina's points to 0.

"Congratulations, Ash, Mewtwo and Aipom, we are happy to present you with the Jubilife Ribbon! Also as a reward for winning your first ribbon we'd like to give you this, this is the Coordinator Band, similar to the Poké Band this band allows you to carry an additional 2 Pokémon, think you can handle it?"

"Oh yeah! Alright we got the Jubilife Ribbon and the Coordinator Band!" Pikachu, Aipom and Mewtwo cheered.

After the contest Ash put his ribbon in his case, seeing the ribbon had Dawn fired up she wanted one for herself now! However Zoey had some words to have with Ash. "You better be careful, it's tough enough preparing for gym battles or contests, if you're not careful you're gonna slip up when it counts!" With that said she left, it looked like Ash had a rival in Zoey. Outside even was gushing over Mewtwo, he'd never had so much attention before, he blushed and quickly put himself back in his ball.

"Aww Mewtwo is shy that's cute," Brock teased, and his clothing glowed, in an instant Brock's shirt and pants were down and the boy was dancing in the street in nothing but his boxers. With ribbon in hand Ash was excited to take on and gain his first gym badge as well, so it was off to Oreburgh City.

-x-

On the road to Oreburgh City, Ash is training Starly to learn Aerial Ace. The tiny bird flew straight at the ground building up speed, he was supposed to turn before hitting but accidently clipped his foot. "No Starly!" he rushed Starly to Brock. "Starly will be fine, Come on out Chansey!" The large pink Pokémon came out with a happy cheer. "Use Heal Pulse!" Chansey began healing Starly, and the bird was feeling a lot better.

"Okay Starly take a break, Gastly come on out time to train!" Gastly came out and began nuzzling Ash. "I've missed you to buddy, let's get some training in!"

"Ash seems really excited?"

"Yeah, it's because he can carry 10 Pokémon now, his head must be swimming with ideas, one of the things Ash hates most is saying goodbye to friends, to get to keep more of his Pokémon friends with him, and the new combinations he can use, he's super excited!" Brock explained.

Ash put Gastly's PokéBall on the coordinator band. "Let's train!" Dawn takes a hint and goes to continue her own training. She had learned a lot watching Ash and Zoey and she planned on winning next time.

A woman named Rosebay arrived, and she was studying the bird Pokémon that lived in the forest. However Ash and Brock noticed that there weren't any bird Pokémon around. Brock ran over to her and began to flirt, but one quick Poison Jab from Croagunk put a stop to that. He dragged Brock off and Ash could hear the well placed slaps of Croagunk spanking Brock.

The breeder was painfully hard in his pants when he comes back. Ash asks Starly if he's okay to fly, and he nods he flies off looking for the bird Pokémon. "Gastly go with him!" Using Levitate he flew off with Starly and the two found some crazy Team Rocket trap.

A lot of bird Pokémon were trapped in cages, Gastly and Starly hatched a plan. Using Hypnosis, the ghost Pokémon took control of Meowth, and made him open up all the cages. The other Team Rocket Pokémon came in, and a Hoothoot helped Gastly hypnotize them all, they dug up the ground and the bird types escaped. The bird types gathered together to break the trap.

Gastly used Psywave and broke their wood robot, but Team Rocket wasn't done yet. Starly fought hard and as he flew up to the sky his body glowed, and in a flash of light Starly evolved into Staravia, he mastered Aerial Ace and sent Team Rocket flying!

According to the map Oreburgh City was close so Ash was excited for his first gym battle in Sinnoh.

Meanwhile…

James took his Pokémon to the Pokémon center, and he registered for the Pokémon League. He received his badge case as well as a Pokémon Band. It would allow him to carry an additional 2 Pokémon. He was excited, so excited he went out to catch a brand new Pokémon.

James found Nuzleaf, and with the help of Growly he weakened him enough to capture him. Nuzleaf joined Team James!

To be continued

Preview

Paul is first in line to face Roark, the gym leader and his rock type Pokémon. Ash gets the second spot and James comes in for the third challenge.

A battle is interrupted as Jessie and Meowth try to steal a fossil restorer, which just so happens to have Aerodactyl inside! Ash helps bring Aerodactyl down and Roark has a gift for Ash.

End Preview

Ash's Team 6/10

Pikachu, Mewtwo, Gastly, Aipom, Staravia, Turtwig,

Brock's Team

Vulpix, Sudowoodo, Dratini, Chansey, Croagunk

For Ash: (Silver Egg), Togepi

James' Team 5/8

Cacnea, Carnivine, Nuzleaf, Growly (Growlithe) Mime Jr.


	7. Chapter 7

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Rivalry

Pairing: Ash/Brock/Nando/Harem

Do Not read if you do Not like

If you do like please read and review

PaperFox News

I'm 24 I'm 24 yay yay yay I've been excited about this year for some time!

Naruto week is over, so many great fics were completed and updated. Next up is Kenichi Week!

Pokémon Week ended well so let's hope for another great week. One Piece Week ended in a great way, let's hope for another. Please give plenty of feedback on the fics.

I did plan to make originals apart of the weekly deal but instead I'm going to set aside one day a week to work on originals to pursue my dream of being a writer and get closer to having something to be published.

Question Corner

Q: Are their characters you don't care for? A: Yes, there are characters I do find annoying , there are characters we all dislike for some reason or another, so to answer this question I have a new segment in my PaperFox News that can be found on my fic site and my tumblr called Annoying Character Review, gives the reasons why I dislike a character with examples from both the series and manga if it has one.

Q: When do I add new series to the list? A: I used to add series once every six months I put up a poll on some sites and use the voting to add the new series. Sadly I don't have as much time so we'll see how these series a week works and if it does well then I'll go back in my lest of pending series and go with that, and maybe with my kindle I'll do test fics.

Feedback and comments will help keep me focused on fics and series

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to xready123x for reviewing many of my fics recently love the feedback and comments

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Thanks a bunch to Karasu Kagami for commenting on tons of my fics and giving me tons of feedback

Now for the feature presentation

Ash's Team 6/10

Pikachu, Mewtwo, Gastly, Aipom, Staravia, Turtwig,

Ribbons: Jubilife, Badges: None

Brock's Team

Vulpix, Sudowoodo, Dratini, Chansey, Croagunk

For Ash: (Silver Egg), Togepi

James' Team 5/8

Cacnea, Carnivine, Nuzleaf, Growly (Growlithe) Mime Jr.

Chap 7 Rocks and Rumbles

Our trio makes it to the Oreburgh City, they first stop off at the Pokémon center to get healed up and then it's off to face the gym. When they arrived who was it to be coming out of the gym, but Paul. Mewtwo pops out of his ball and matches the glare Paul shoots at them.

An older man comes out, smiling. "So Paul are these your friends?"

"As if!" he snaps and Ash frowns. "Paul did you get your gym badge yet?"

"The gym leader isn't even here, but I am first to challenge him!" he snaps, he shows a bit of respect to the gym's rep. "Roark is currently in the mines if you want to check on him." Paul is willing to wait and goes to the Pokémon Center. "Paul wait check it out, I got my first ribbon!" he says showing off the Jubilife ribbon. "So what?" he says and brushes him off.

"What a jerk!" Dawn says and Brock agrees. "Say that word and he'll be jogging naked for the next 10 hours!" Mewtwo says and Ash laughs. "It's okay, we'll show him!"

-x-

James gets the third slot for the gym battle, he believes with his grass type Pokémon he'll be able to win! Meanwhile Jessie and Meowth were at the mines trying to poach some fossils. They freak out a little as Ash, Brock, and Dawn show up looking for Roark.

Roark makes his appearance after revealing a massive Cranidos fossil. "Don't worry friend you will be awakened soon," he says rubbing the fossil's head. 'Coming back to life?' Ash thought and Mewtwo came over to Roark. He touched the fossil and smiled feeling it pulse with life.

The gym leader was shocked to see Mewtwo but he smiled seeing his affection for the fossil Pokémon. "Make sure this guy makes it to the fossil restoration," he says and the fossil gets taken there. With an two of the pods full this one was placed in the third chamber.

"Roark, my name is Ash and I'm here to have a Pokémon battle, but there's someone else ahead of me," he admits and Roark is impressed. "Wow I have two challengers, I better get back!"

"You have three!" They turn to see James, he wasn't wearing his team rocket uniform, he was wearing a blue shirt and black pants. "James!"

"I'm not here as Team Rocket I'm here as a Pokémon Trainer!" he says, and Growly barks to back him up. Mime Jr. pops up agreeing with them.

Roark returns to the gym, and Paul speaks to him respectively, well as respectful as Paul gets. When Roark hears that Dawn has never seen a gym battle he asks Paul if it's okay if they watch. "I couldn't care less," he says and takes his place in the ring. Paul starts off with Azumarill, while Roark starts off with Geodude!

Dawn thought that Paul had the advantage but Brock told her that nothing was set in stone.

Brock was right, Azumarill couldn't hit Geodude, and with his powerful Tackle and Rollout attacks the water type was beaten. Paul curses him for his weakness which annoys Ash.

His next choice was Elekid, Roark was a little surprised which made his Brick Break attack very effective. Elekid beat Geodude, so Roark used Onix next. Paul refused to recall him so the rock gym leader attacked furiously. Onix used Double Edge and hits Elekid hard, Elekid counters with Brick Break but Onix was fast and dodges it.

Onix strikes back with his tail, but Elekid uses Protect and blocks it, but the rock snake hit him with a Take Down and hit the electric type when Protect ended. What was a surprise was that Onix wasn't taking any damage from his recoil attacks. "That's do to Onix's ability, now use Stealth Rock!" sharp stones appeared around Elekid. "You should have recalled when you had a chance, Onix use Double Edge!" he hits Elekid but became paralyzed from Static, Elekid's ability. "Oops oh well Onix can handle it!"

Paul recalls Elekid and calls out Chimchar the fire monkey comes out happy, at first that is until he was hit with the Stealth Rock! Chimchar used Dig and managed to defeat Onix.

Next came Roark's most powerful Pokémon and his first, Cranidos! Cranidos had a variety head striking attacks, Headbutt and Zen-Headbutt they were powerful!

Paul has Chimchar use Dig, but Roark is ready for it. Cranidos uses Headbutt and sends the fire type flying. He follows it up with a fierce Zen-Headbutt.

Chimchar flinches completely terrified. Cranidos uses Focus Energy and hits Chimchar again. Chimchar's blaze kicked in but it wasn't enough. His Flame Wheel attack was beaten by Zen Headbutt. Paul returns him an glares at his ball. "I'll deal with you later!"

Last was Elekid who gets hit with Stealth Rock. After attacking his legs and weakening his power and speed Elekid manages to win. He was planning on taking off but Ash asks if he's gonna stay for his battle.

"Why should I, I already know you're gonna lose," Dawn steps in before a fight could break out but soon she has to be the one being held back as Paul acted like he didn't know her. "Hang around Paul, and I'll show you a whole new way of battling!"

Brock didn't like it, it was like Ash was trying to fight Paul through Roark. The Sinnoh rock gym leader asks Ash to come back tomorrow. They go to the Pokémon center to rest up. Mewtwo goes to Ash, knowing what Brock was thinking. "Ash I think you should meditate with me," he blinked in surprise. "Okay what for?"

"Trust me," as they meditated Mewtwo showed Ash images of all his past gym battles, and their last contest. "You see you won each match your way battling the gym leader, even when you lost you gained strength and wisdom. Do not become lost trying to prove yourself to him." He warns and Ash smiles. "Thank you Mewtwo I almost made a big mistake, I think I have an idea from our contest battles that may work."

Paul had gotten his Pokémon treated and saw Ash with his Pokémon. "Alright time to choose who gets to battle Roark. I think Turtwig will be perfect, and Pikachu's Iron Tail will be a big help, then we have for third…" Staravia, Gastly and Aipom all looked hopeful. "Aipom with your rocking Focus Punch!" the flying and ghost types sulked.

"Hey now Staravia, Gastly, I promise next gym battle you two are my all stars for sure." The two cheered up on that.

"If you really wanted to win you would use Mewtwo and sweep his rock types," he smirked and gave a chuckle. "That's what I would do!"

Instead of getting mad Ash smiled. "Well I'm not you Paul and I don't have to be, I'm gonna win my way," he says and Paul scoffs. A kid runs up happy that Paul gave him Azumarill. "What? You gave away Azumarill just because he lost!"

"Yeah there's no point, he got as strong as he was going to, why waste my time on a lost cause?" he says and everyone glares at him. "Hold on Paul how about a match between you and me!" Everyone turns to Brock completely shocked.

"Hmm I battled your brother, he says your strong so alright, but make it quick or I'll be late seeing your boyfriend lose!" Brock ignored him and they went outside.

Meanwhile

Jessie and Meowth stole the second fossil restorer, which held a powerful Aerodactyl inside. It got out and blasted them before taking off in a rage.

Back with Brock and Paul

Brock chose Vulpix, and Paul chose Chimchar. Ash held Togepi while Brock battled.

A blast of Flamethrower was the opening move, the two flame attacks met with equal power. "Chimchar use Flame Wheel," he obeyed rushing at Vulpix in a powerful wheel of flames. "Confusion!" the fox like Pokémon's eyes glowed and Chimchar went soaring into the ground.

"Use Dig," again moving in great speed he dove underground. "Sit and wait Vulpix," he says and Vulpix obeys. Brock felt the trembling of the earth and knew where he was coming up. "Vulpix jump and use Fire Spin!"

Vulpix jumped into the air, just as Chimchar came up from under him, he fired a powerful fire spin that hit Chimchar and drove him back into his hole. "Now Vulpix, finish this up with Swift!" he spun and fired Swift into the hole and Chimchar came flying out from the barrage of stars.

Chimchar was out of the battle, Brock called out Chansey and had Chansey heal Chimchar before Paul called him back. "You were useless!" he snapped and pocketed the ball.

"Elekid stand by for battle!" the electric type came out sparking in his readiness. "Vulpix come back for now, Dratini I choose you!" the tiny dragon appeared and this shocked Paul.

"Brock is getting serious if he's using Dratini, Paul better be careful!" he says and Elekid runs into a Thunder Punch, ready to hit the dragon type. "Dratini, use Extreme Speed!" Dratini flew forward at such speed it hit Elekid and returned to it's original spot in the blink of an eye.

"Dratini knows Extreme Speed!" he gasps and Brock smirked. "I am not only a former gym leader, but I am also a Pokémon Breeder, I have raised my Dratini very well!" he says and Paul growls.

"Use Thunder!" he calls, and Elekid spins his arms as he launches the powerful electric attack. "Dodge it and use Ice Beam!" Dratini moves so fast he dodges the attack and hits Elekid at point blank range with Ice Beam.

This battle was won and Chansey healed Elekid. "It's not over yet I can crush all your Pokémon with my third!" before he can call it out Aerodactyl flies in surprising everyone.

"Ash!" Roark comes running up with Cranidos. "You have to stop Aerodactyl, my people at the lab said that Team Rocket stole one of the fossil restorers, Aerodactyl was inside you have to help me stop it."

"Alright I'll help! Staravia and Gastly go after Aerodactyl!" the two fly off, Aerodactyl tries to use Giga Impact on them. Staravia and Gastly use a spin to get out of the way. James calls out Carnivine, while Dawn calls on Piplup and Buneary.

A combination of Bullet Seed, Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Thunder Bolt, and Flamethrower brought Aerodactyl down but he wasn't out yet. Cranidos ran up and hit him with Zen Headbutt. Cranidos began to glow shocking everyone as it evolved into Rampardos!

Paul tried to catch Aerodactyl but Rampardos stopped him. "Paul this Pokémon is meant for the fossil reserve you can't catch it," he says and Paul grumbles. "Then I have no interest, he walks up and Roark was a bit disappointed.

Aerodactyl let loose a powerful hyper beam, but Ash's Pokémon weren't giving up. Mewtwo shielded them from the full force of the blast. "Mewtwo use Recover!" while he began healing himself, Ash had an idea. "Guys distract Aerodactly so Gastly can get close!"

Dawn and her Pokémon are great distractions as they use the contest move Spin Dodge, a stylish and effective way of dodging attacks, her Mom had told her about it but she managed to master it now.

Ash's Pokémon do their job keeping him distracted as Gastly appears right in front of him, his eyes glow as he hits him with Hypnosis. The ancient Pokémon falls asleep and they were able to take him to the Pokémon preserve.

Battling Aerodactyl Ash figures out how to use a contest move called the Spin Dodge! Roark was really impressed with Ash and his Pokémon. One thing was for sure they weren't gonna be battling today, All the Pokémon were wiped out.

Now Ash had a bigger challenge, Cranidos was tough enough but Rampardos he was fierce and ten times as powerful. Paul still planned on showing up he wanted to see Ash lose.

Before the gym battle Ash, Dawn and James were called to the lab. They got their fossil restorer back thanks to James, and Aerodactyl was living happily in his section of the preserve. "Before our battle Ash and James, I wanted to give you two a Pokémon for helping out so much during the Aerodactyl incident, and Dawn you to, your Pokémon fought bravely."

The first chamber opened to reveal Omanyte, this was Dawn's gift. She caught him and Omanyte seemed to like her a lot.

The third chamber opened up to reveal Cranidos, this was Ash's gift. Ash pet him and the fossil type nuzzle his hand. "Hey there Cranidos, wanna see the world with me?" he asked and Cranidos nodded. He caught him and the Pokémon cheered at having a new friend.

James was next and the scientists brought in a Lileep. "Since you seem to be so great with grass type we thought you would like this Lileep," they said and James smiled, he hugged the fossil type and it latched onto his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah this always happens!" he says.

Roark escorts them to the gym and Ash was up first. He was shocked to see Ash have a Cranidos. 'When did he?' he looked at Roark who smirked back at him. "Sometimes Paul helping out is beneficial for everyone!"

Cranidos wasn't battling but Ash wanted him to watch, this was his first gym battle in Sinnoh!

To be continued

Preview

Chap 8 Ash's Path

Ash and Roark face off and Ash fights for himself and his Pokémon!

James battles next, Brock using Chansey to help heal them.

End Preview


	8. Chapter 8

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Ash/Brock/Nando/Harem

Do Not read if you do Not like

If you do like please read and review

PaperFox News

I'm 24 I'm 24 yay yay yay I've been excited about this year for some time!

Naruto week is over, so many great fics were completed and updated. Next up is Kenichi Week!

Pokémon Week ended well so let's hope for another great week. One Piece Week ended in a great way, let's hope for another. Please give plenty of feedback on the fics.

I did plan to make originals apart of the weekly deal but instead I'm going to set aside one day a week to work on originals to pursue my dream of being a writer and get closer to having something to be published.

Question Corner

Q: Are their characters you don't care for? A: Yes, there are characters I do find annoying , there are characters we all dislike for some reason or another, so to answer this question I have a new segment in my PaperFox News that can be found on my fic site and my tumblr called Annoying Character Review, gives the reasons why I dislike a character with examples from both the series and manga if it has one.

Q: When do I add new series to the list? A: I used to add series once every six months I put up a poll on some sites and use the voting to add the new series. Sadly I don't have as much time so we'll see how these series a week works and if it does well then I'll go back in my lest of pending series and go with that, and maybe with my kindle I'll do test fics.

Feedback and comments will help keep me focused on fics and series

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to xready123x for reviewing many of my fics recently love the feedback and comments

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Thanks a bunch to Karasu Kagami for commenting on tons of my fics and giving me tons of feedback

Now for the feature presentation

Ash's Team 7/10

Pikachu, Mewtwo, Gastly, Aipom, Staravia, Turtwig, Cranidos

Ribbons: Jubilife, Badges: None

Contest Moves: Spin Dodge

Brock's Team

Vulpix, Sudowoodo, Dratini, Chansey, Croagunk

For Ash: (Silver Egg), Togepi

James' Team 6/8

Cacnea, Carnivine, Lileep, Nuzleaf, Growly (Growlithe) Mime Jr.

Dawn's Team 3/8

Piplup, Buneary, Omanyte

Contest Moves: Spin Dodge

Chap 8 Ash's Path

With Cranidos by his side and Paul watching Ash faces off with Roark. Brock and Dawn are watching, hoping for Ash's win. James was also there, he had Growlithe by his side watching the match.

Roark's first Pokémon was Onix, and Ash's first Pokémon was Pikachu!

The battle was on, Roark started off with fierce attacks trying to hammer Pikachu down with fierce attacks. It was clear Onix was a lot faster than before. "Don't think I'm just sitting around reading comic books, all my Pokémon have gotten stronger."

"So have mine, Pikachu Spin Dodge!" Onix used Double-Edge, and Pikachu dodged the attack using a spin. "I see so you use a spin to increase the effectiveness of the dodge the more power my Pokémon have the better yours dodge!"

"That's right, Pikachu use Iron Tail!" the mouse Pokémon's tail glowed and he hit Onix hard, seeing the rock snake flying to the side. "Don't give up use Stealth Rock!"

The rock snake gathered stones and let them loose. "ThunderBolt!" the stones were blasted away by the fierce attack, it tore up the rock field and slammed into the stealth rock, even Onix was hit by the debris. "Now go Pikachu, Iron Tail one more time!"

Pikachu hit hard, and Onix was unable to battle. He was returned and Geodude was out next. Paul couldn't believe it he had such a difficult time with Onix and Ash had beaten him with Pikachu!

Ash smiled and called Pikachu back. "Take a rest buddy I'll need you later, Aipom I choose you!" the normal type came out.

Geodude came out with a fierce Rollout, Aipom dodged it by jumping into the air using his tail to spring up. Spinning she channeled a Focus Punch and hit the rock type hard.

"Tackle!" the rock type flew at Aipom but she dodged and used her tail to spring off of Geodude's head. "Aipom use Swift!" she spun her tail making a vortex of stars that surrounded Geodude. "Now Focus Punch!" the punch struck the stars causing them to strike each other and hit him with a barrage.

When the attack ended Geodude had fainted. "What, again?!" Paul gasped, and he thought. 'How could stupid contest moves work in a gym battle!?'

Brock and Dawn held up a V for victory, and smirked at the purple haired male. Even James was impressed. 'He's trained so much, am I just kidding myself trying to go into the Pokémon League,' he thought. Growly whined beside him sensing his master's distress.

The battle raged on, with Rampardos as Roark's last Pokémon. Ash called Aipom back and it was Turtwig's turn next. The fossil Pokémon's Flamethrower gave some trouble to the grass type, so Ash called him back.

Aipom was ready to battle again so she came out. Roark's battle style proved ineffective against Ash's style, she was really wearing Rampardos down. Focus Punch was able to win against Headbutt, but when Rampardos used Zen Headbutt it overpowered the punch and Aipom was knocked out.

Next came Pikachu, he continued to wear the fossil Pokémon down. It became a clash of Head Smash and Volt Tackle! Pikachu lost that fight and Paul stood up. "I know how this will all end, you may have been able to beat his Pokémon with your silly moves but Rampardos is too strong for that he'll hammer you into the ground!"

Pikachu stood up and let loose a powerful Thunderbolt! Paul was surprised at the power, but he still left. Ash sighed, he knew him and Paul could not be friends, he hoped the boy could change if not he always had plan B. "Don't give up Pikachu hit Rampardos with Thunderbolt!"

Rampardos was hit with the powerful attack, he stood strong and hit Pikachu with a Zen Headbutt. Ash called Pikachu back and set him down by Cranidos. The fossil Pokémon whined and nuzzled Pikachu's cheek. "He's okay Rampardos, it's not over yet!"

Turtwig came out, he was still weak. Rampardos used Head Smash, but using Spin Dodge he was able to avoid it. He couldn't stop himself and ended up slamming into a rock, his body needed to recharge after that. "Quick Turtwig use Synthesis!" the grass type began to heal himself.

The fossil type came around and fired a fierce Flamethrower! Turtwig dodged it and let loose a powerful Razor Leaf. Rampardos collapsed unable to battle. "Rampardos is unable to battle, the winner is Ash!"

Cranidos stared in amazement, he wanted to battle to! Roark came up to Ash. "Congratulations Ash, you did great, I am happy to present you with the Coal Badge."

"Alright I got the Coal Badge!" his Pokémon cheered and Roark had another gift for him. "This is a move you can teach your Cranidos, this is a Technique Card – Iron Head!" he handed him the card.

"I've heard of those, you can use those cards to teach Pokémon moves they couldn't learn normally," Brock said examining it. "That's awesome!" he patted Cranidos on the head. "We can get training right away," he said and Cranidos agreed.

"Well if you want to try your hand at a contest there's one here in Oreburgh City, I'm in fact one of the judges, it's tomorrow in fact!"

"Really that's awesome let's do it," Ash cheered, and so did Dawn. "Me to!" she said and James gasped.

"Wait does that mean the gym won't be open tomorrow? What about my battle?" James asked, and Roark felt a little bad. "Brock can I use your Chansey to heal my Pokémon?"

"Oh sure that sounds fine," Chansey heals Roark's Pokémon and their ready to battle once more.

"Thank you this really means a lot," he gave them a bow, he faces off against Roark. Chansey heals Ash's Pokémon to and they sit down to watch the match. "You mean you guys are gonna stay and watch me battle?"

"Yeah sure, do your best James!" Ash cheered and the blue haired male blushed.

"Alright, let's do this!"

"Go Geodude!" the rock type came out, and to everyone's shock James' first Pokémon was Mime Jr.

The little psychic type happily jumped out onto the battle field. "Don't think I'm gonna go easy on him, Rollout go!"

"Mimic!" Mime Jr matched Geodude's attack and the two clashed again and again each attack getting stronger and stronger. "Now Mime Jr. use Teeter Dance!" the little guy began to dance and Geodude couldn't help but move to the music. Geodude passed out due to his confusion.

"Way to go!" he cheered and Roark called his Pokémon back. "Well that was impressive, can't judge a book by its cover!"

Next up was Onix, and James had a plan for this one, he just had to wait for the right time. "Onix use Stealth Rock!"

"I was waiting for that! Confusion Mime Jr." the little psychic type let loose a strong Confusion which slammed Stealth Rock right back into Onix. "Now use Mimic!" the follow up attack allowed Mime Jr. to use Stealth Rock and the stones scattered around Roark's side of the field.

"So you turned my strategy against me you really are a great battler!" the compliment made James grin. "But out fights not over yet, use Screech!" the Onix blasted a powerful sound blast, but Mime Jr. just stood there ignoring it.

"Soundproof must be Mime Jr.'s special ability," Brock analyzed. "You are doing great James keep it up!" Ash cheered.

"Mime Jr. use Teeter Dance!" once again Roark's Pokémon was pulled up into a dance. "Finish this up with Confusion!" the psychic attack knocked out Onix.

"I must say James you are an impressive trainer, your moves threw me off a bit but play time is over!" Rampardos came out next, and Stealth Rock slammed into him. He took the damage well and was ready to fight. "Use Zen Headbutt!" the little guy countered with Mimic, but what James didn't count on was the fossil Pokémon's overwhelming power and Mime Jr. was knocked out.

"I'm sorry Mime Jr. that was my fault I should have called you back, I'm sorry!" he hugged the little guy and got a pat on the shoulder. He was returned to his ball and it was time for his next Pokémon. "Cacnea I need you!" Cacnea gave James a semi painful hug before jumping into the ring. "Alright use Needle Arm!"

"Headbutt!" the attacks clashed but Needle Arm won the clash. "Wow that's impressive, but I'm not out yet use Flamethrower!" the fire attack hit and Cacnea fainted.

"I was hoping I could win this, but I need your power Growly!" Cacnea was returned and Growly ran onto the field. His Intimidate lowered the attack of Rampardos. "Now Flame Wheel!" the fire Pokémon rolled creating a massive wheel of flames. "Show him your fire power use Flamethrower!"

Growly absorbed the flames and made his attack stronger and he hit the fossil type hard. "Growly show them the merits of your breeding, use Close Combat!"

"Use Head Smash!" The two attacks clashed, but Rampardos was weaker now and Growly rushed and began to thrash using all four legs to attack the rock type!

Growly took a lot of damage but he stood strong and won the match. "I did it, I really did it I won!"

"I'm proud to give you the Coal Badge, and since you did such a great job using Stealth Rock, here…" James received TC- (Technique Card) Stealth Rock. "You can use this to teach some of your Pokémon Stealth Rock." He said and passed over the badge and the card.

"I got my first badge!" he cheered and everyone congratulated him.

"So James are you going to enter the Pokémon contest to? The Oreburgh Contest has a special requirement you have to use a rock type," he explained and James shook his head.

"Contests aren't my thing, but you guys take care I'll see you around!" he ran off to go find Jessie and Meowth.

"A rock type contest, that will be a great way to test out my new Omanyte," she said and the water rock type cheered. "You wanna enter Cranidos?" he asked and the rock type nodded. "I may just have a go myself!" Brock said and the next goal was set.

-x-

James found Jessie and Meowth, lounging about. He felt a little hurt, even the "twerps" were there for him. "So Jimmy boy did you lose against that gym leader?" the normal type said and rubbed his charm.

"No worries we can't all be destined for stardom like me!" she said, the red head was in her Jessilina outfit.

"For your information," he showed off his badge and the two gasped. "No way, you actually won!?"

"Indeed," he said and began treating his Pokémon. He dipped into his savings and bought some medical items and got his Pokémon all healed up. "So I take it you plan to enter the Oreburgh Contest?"

"That's right and I'm gonna win!" she said and James smiled. "One small problem you need a rock type to enter," he said and Jessie collapsed. "What no way?!" she cried.

James' Lileep came out of his ball and Jessie noticed he was a rock type. "Say James why not loan me your cute little rock type?" she asked but James humphed. "No way!" he said and began to teach him Stealth Rock.

"Come on aren't we friends?" she asked and James twitched all he could think about was Ash and Brock cheering for him back at the gym. "Fine, but Lileep is still new to battling so be careful or else!" and Growly growled for emphasis. He wanted Lileep to get some experience, and a contest would be great chance for him to shine!

To be continued…

Preview

Chap 9 Rock Contest Showdown

The rock types gather for this special contest, and not only is a ribbon on the line but so is a special move Rock Polish. Dawn wants it for her Omanyte, but Ash isn't gonna back down.

Not to mention there is a special thing Brock and Ash do to celebrate a victory!

End preview


	9. Chapter 9

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi Lemons

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi and Lemons

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Furry Anthro Ash x Brock Ash x Gastly Ash x Pikachu Ash x Mewtwo, Ash x Cranidos, Lemons Ash x Aipom

Pairing: Ash/Brock/Mewtwo/Pokémon/Harem

Do Not read if you do Not like

If you do like please read and review

PaperFox News

Kenichi week has come and gone and it was amazing. So many fics were done for it lots of new projects started and finished. Now it is Kekkaishi week so let's begin with some fun new fics!

Pokémon Week ended well so let's hope for another great week. One Piece Week ended in a great way, let's hope for another. Naruto and Kenichi weeks have been great! Please give plenty of feedback on the fics.

I did plan to make originals apart of the weekly deal but instead I'm going to set aside one day a week to work on originals to pursue my dream of being a writer and get closer to having something to be published.

Question Corner

Q: Are you dead have you given up? A: No, seriously I get this a lot and some people look at the fics start date instead of it's update date. I know many of my fics have not been worked on but that's why I'm doing the weeks to get my series in order. After I do all my series alphabetically I'll start doing fan favorites. As of right now this is working so give it time folks. Why people think I'm dead I don't get it, looking at one fic should not mean I'm dead or I've given up.

Feedback and comments will help keep me focused on fics and series

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to xready123x for reviewing many of my fics recently love the feedback and comments

Thanks to goddess bubbles for reviewing a lot of my fics, your comments are short but sweet.

Thanks to 917brat for the feedback glad you enjoyed my work

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Thanks a bunch to Karasu Kagami for commenting on tons of my fics and giving me tons of feedback

Now for the feature presentation

Ash's Team 7/10

Pikachu, Mewtwo, Gastly, Aipom, Staravia, Turtwig, Cranidos

Ribbons: Jubilife, Badges: Coal Badge,

Pokémon Moves

Pikachu – Thunderbolt, Volt Tackle, Quick Attack, and Iron Tail

Mewtwo – Psychic, Swift, Recover, ?

Gastly – Psywave, Mean Look, Hypnosis, Lick

Aipom – Focus Punch, Swift, Double Team, Attract

Staravia – Gust, Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace

Turtwig – Bite, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, ?

Cranidos – Flamethrower, Headbutt, Pursuit, Iron Head

Contest Moves: Spin Dodge

TC Moves : Iron Head

Brock's Team

Vulpix, Sudowoodo, Dratini, Chansey, Croagunk

For Ash: (Silver Egg), Togepi

James' Team 6/8

Cacnea, Carnivine, Lileep, Nuzleaf, Growly (Growlithe) Mime Jr.

Badges: Coal Badge

TC Moves: Stealth Rock

Dawn's Team 3/8

Piplup, Buneary, Omanyte

Contest Moves: Spin Dodge

-x-

With the contest the next day Dawn had a lot to prepare. Meanwhile Ash and Brock had some special plans, the two had a special ritual for after gym battles. The two were in the 69 position their naked bodies working together. Ash was worshipping Brock's huge cock with his mouth and tongue.

He ran his tongue over his thick heavy length, his hand massaging Brock's balls. 'His cock always smells amazing, so rich and musky!'

Brock was loving the treatment, he moaned around Ash's length. He had a firm grasp on his ass cheeks as he bobbed his head, Ash really did have a sexy ass, but his cock was equally amazing. He sucked on him faster and faster, his moans sending the most pleasing vibrations. He fondled Ash's ass. 'Such a nice firm ass, so great!' his squeezing had Ash moaning.

They worked each other's cocks, both loving the taste of the other male. Ash felt Brock's arousal pulse and he quickly wrapped his lips around the head and gave a powerful suck. The older teen came shooting his load into the trainer's mouth. His taste was explosive and sent sparks racing through him, his own manhood pulsed and he came shooting his seed into the breeder's talented mouth.

Ash rolled off Brock, a big smile on his face. "Well aren't you happy," he said and he crawled up Ash's body and kissed his young lover. He moaned into the kiss, and they made out for a few minutes. "Yeah I'm happy, I've won my first gym badge, I got new friends, and an amazing lover!" this started another make out session.

"You should get some rest, you have a contest tomorrow to," Brock said and he pulled the blanket over them. "I'm gonna check on my Pokémon, I'll be back soon!" he gave him one more kiss and slipped his naked body out of bed.

Pokémon Yaoi a Mie

Ash called his Pokémon out, his newer ones were surprised at Ash's naked body, he smelled of sex and that aroused some of them.

Pikachu was gonna be first, but Gastly jumped the line. The ghost type nuzzled Ash's naked body, the electric type sighed and let Gastly take his turn.

(Gastly)

The ghost type swirled about Ash's body, his long talented tongue ran across Ash's naked skin. The boy raised his arms above his head and Gastly ran his tongue over his pits. "Ah ah!" his tongue had him tingling all over and his cock was hard again.

Gastly licked his way lower, his tongue flicking his nipples, down his abs, not stopping until he reached the boy's crotch. He gave one powerful lick, going from the boy's balls and running all the way up to the tip of his cock. "Gastly!" Ash moaned in pleasure.

His ghost type loved the taste of him, he always got excited when Ash was naked. He took Ash's cock into his mouth and began sucking on him hungrily. His trainer took hold of him as he licked the underside of his manhood while sucking on him.

Ash didn't hold back, he came into Gastly's mouth and the ghost type swallows it all. He pulled off licking his lips and he gave Ash a kiss. "You're awesome Gastly get a good rest, I'll need you at the next gym!" he returned to his Pokeball.

(Pikachu)

Ash gave Pikachu a massage, he rubbed his back and tail and he moaned in pleasure. Ash began playing with Pikachu's 4 inch cock and the little electric mouse moaned loudly. The stroking turned him on so much he lost it and came shooting his load all over Ash's hand.

The boy brought the cum and used it to coat his length. Pikachu let out a pleased noise and raised his ass offering his tight pucker. Ash lubed up his cock and pushed at the hole, he couldn't fill him completely, but the 4 inches he could was more than enough.

He started thrusting hitting Pikachu's sweet spot, and he let out cries of pleasure. The others blushed as Mewtwo smirked. Every thrust hit the sweet spot and Pikachu lost it cumming hard and tightening around his trainer.

Ash let out a moan and came shooting his seed into Pikachu. He pulls out and his cock was still hard. He set Pikachu down to relax basking in the glow in the aftermath. "You did a great job Pikachu, keep up the good work and I know we will keep getting stronger." Pikachu agreed and took a good rest.

(Mewtwo)

Mewtwo couldn't wait anymore, his hard massive 9 inch cock was throbbing. Ash kissed him as his hand caressed his heavy cock. The legendary moaned into the kiss, as cock twitching in his master's grasp.

Ash slid down his body, his hand moving to cup Mewtwo's balls while he began to lick his hard length. Running his tongue over the sensitive flesh Mewtwo moaned.

The psychic type moaned as his trainer sucked on him, taking him deeper and deeper into his mouth. His tongue and throat massaged the heavy arousal and Mewtwo cried out as he came shooting his first load down Ash's mouth.

He pulled out of Ash's mouth and turned around, he raised his hips into the air offering his tight hole. Ash took hold of his hips and slid his cock along his ass cheeks. "You ready for this?"

"Yes!" he moaned and Ash pushed in, Mewtwo relaxed around him welcoming Ash's huge rod inside. "So good!" he cried out as he was filled to the brim. It had been so long since they had done it, but this was a welcomed feeling.

The two began to move, he gave long thrusts that had Mewtwo moaning loudly. His sweet spot was hit again and again and his whole body was shaking from the sensations. His cock was still hard and was bobbing with every thrust.

Ash's hands came around and began massaging Mewtwo's pecs as he thrust faster and faster. Mewtwo used his psychic power to stimulate the boy's sweet spot mentally. The two cried out together as they came in unison, their seed splashing everywhere.

Mewtwo pulled off Ash's cock and whipped around again. He kept Ash hard and began to massage his balls, He took his cock into his mouth and began hungrily sucking on it. "Milk I want your milk!" he spoke mentally and Ash moaned. He shot his load into Mewtwo's mouth and the legendary was finally satisfied as he drank it all down.

"You did great in your last contest Mewtwo, I'm counting on you more later on, ok?" Mewtwo nodded and he laid down to bask in his after glow.

(Turtwig)

The grass type was next, thanks to Mewtwo he was able to understand what Turtwig was saying. He did love Ash a lot, but he wasn't ready for that. He thought Ash might have been mad or disappointed with him but Ash just smiled and pet him. "It's okay Turtwig, how about a massage for all your hard work?"

Turtwig agreed happily and he laid down and loved his massage, his affection for Ash only grew. "You did great in your gym battle thanks for that!" Turtwig returned to his ball happy and refreshed.

(Staravia)

The flying type was the same as Turtwig, he loved Ash but wasn't ready for a deeper relationship yet. So Ash gave him a massage and brushed his feathers making them look great. "Great job Staravia, I'm gonna count on you for our next gym battle!" The flying type returned to his ball, happy and relaxed.

(Cranidos)

The fossil Pokémon was excited his hard six inch cock standing at attention. Ash started things off with a massage, Cranidos loved the sensation as Ash polished his head. His hands came down and began pumping his cock. Cranidos moaned and bucked into Ash's grasp.

It wasn't long before the rock type came, shooting his load all over Ash's hand. Ash brought the cum and tasted it, it was certainly a unique taste but it was good. Cranidos whipped around and offered his ass to Ash. "Sorry Cranidos but you got a contest tomorrow I can't top you when it could affect your performance." He said patting his head with apology.

So as a compromise he pulled the rock type on top of him. He spread his cheeks and began licking his hole, Cranidos moaned and began licking Ash's cock. The two moaned, Cranidos began thrusting his arousal along the valley of Ash's pecs.

The pleasure built up between them and soon Cranidos came shooting his load all over his pecs. Ash moaned and came shooting his load into Cranidos' mouth. "Amazing Cranidos, you were great. Now let's get ready for our next contest!" Ash cleaned up and Cranidos returned to his ball for a good rest.

Pokémon Lemon A Mie

(Aipom)

Aipom wanted her turn. She jumped onto Ash and latched onto his nipple. Ash moaned as she sucked on his hard nubs. Her tail came down and began pumping his stiff cock.

Ash lifted her up and began to lick at her dripping core, his tongue caressed her womanhood and her juices spilled over him. She cried out in pleasure and soon found her release shooting her essence all over his tongue. She pumped Ash faster and faster until he came shooting his seed all over her tail.

She brought her tail to her mouth and tasted his seed. She did flips at the taste, she quickly flipped around, and took Ash's cock into her mouth and began sucking on him, this time her tail pinched his nipples. Ash brought his fingers to tease her core.

Once more Ash came shooting his load into her mouth and she came over his fingers. Aipom was overjoyed. "You did great in the contest and you worked really hard in your battle great work all around." He praised and Aipom blushed, she was returned to her ball.

End Pokémon A Mie

Ash got dressed and returned to the center. His Pokémon blissed out and well rested. He crawls into bed with Brock and the teen pulls him into a loving embrace.

-x-

The day of the contest came, and all of Oreburgh City was there. There were lots of coordinators there with their rock types. Ash and Dawn were signed up and they couldn't wait to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen our Oreburgh Contest is about to begin, not only is there a ribbon on the line but a TC as well. Let's welcome our judges. Mr. Sukizo, Roark the cities Gym Leader, and Orebugh's Nurse Joy!"

Ash had the first slot, and he called out Cranidos. He used a rock seal and Cranidos came out using Headbutt knocking the rocks into the ground. He landed striking a cool pose, the crowd cheered and Cranidos got a little nervous and quickly hid behind Ash. "Hey it's okay Cranidos, just do your best!"

His affection for Ash shook off his nervousness and he hoped back out. "A little stage fright for a debut Pokémon is common so let's see what he can do!"

"Now use Flamethrower and spin!" Cranidos did, remembering how Pikachu and the others moved. He spun and his Flamethrower became large rings of flames. "Now spin and use Headbutt!" he shot forward with a spin diving into the flaming rings. His spin caused the rings to disperse and scatter the dazzling embers. Cranidos landed not only shooting through all the rings perfectly but he looked so cool as the embers rained down on him.

"Remarkable!"

"Cranidos is really coming along, I can see a strong bond between them!"

"The way he uses the flames is amazing, and it really compliments his rock type!" the judges exclaimed.

Dawn was next, she used a bubble seal and Omanyte bounced from bubble to bubble until it landed. Like Cranidos, the water and rock type was nervous, but Dawn helped him through it. "Now use Water Gun!" he shot the bubbles one after another, popping them with great accuracy. The water rained down on the fossil type making him dazzle. "Now use Withdraw and then Rollout!" Omanyte withdrew into his shell, and then began to spin, he rolled around at great speed and power. He spun using his shell in unique ways.

"Remarkable"

"Using withdraw before Rollout was a great move, it amplifies the strength of Rollout, good use of rock type Pokémon!"

"It was beautiful and fun to watch!"

Next was Jessilina, she used Lileep, but had a little trouble with the moves. She kept calling out moves Lileep didn't know, like Giga Drain, Frenzy Plant, and Earthquake. She finally used Astonish and got some points but not enough to pass to the battle round.

Ash and Dawn made it through with a few others. Ash one his fights with a combo of Iron Head and Pursuit, the steel attack was dazzling and when the Pokémon jumped back to get away from Cranidos Pursuit helped Cranidos chase after them and deal extra damage.

Dawn's water strategy helped advanced Omanyte to the finals. It was Ash vs Dawn for the Oreburgh Ribbon. She tried to win with Water Gun variations, but Cranidos was fast and strong. She tried using the spin dodge but Pursuit kept her on defense, they clashed with Water Gun and Flamethrower.

She thought she won, but the flames met with the water and didn't back down and the attacks exploded in equal power. A massive smokescreen filled the stage. "Now jump and use Flamethrower!" Cranidos obeyed jumping into the air and let loose a fierce flamethrower that covered the floor in flames.

Omanyte couldn't escape and took damage. Their points were just about even, and time was almost up. "Omanyte use Rollout!"

"Cranidos use Iron Head!" the attacks clashed and Omanyte lost, the water and rock type was sent flying up and landed hard. He fainted and Ash was declared the winner. He got the Oreburgh Ribbon and the TC. "Yes we got the Oreburgh Ribbon!" Pikachu and Cranidos cheered with him.

Dawn felt bad she lost, but praised Omanyte for his hard work. Ash had another surprise for her as he handed over the TC to her. "You helped me learn the Spin Dodge, so it's only fair you get a new move out of it as well." Dawn got the TC Rock Polish.

They got their Pokémon treated and it was time to decide the next destination. They find the next gym badge is in Floaroma Town so it was time to head out.

Roark watched them leave, and he couldn't help but stare at how close Ash was with Brock and his Pokémon. 'Damn wish I had a shot with him, but a lot happened after all. I wonder if I'll see him again.' He thought.

To be continued

Preview

Dawn captures a Pachirisu, but has some problems with him. Then things get bad as Hunter J takes Pikachu and goes after Ash's Mewtwo, and the mystery egg has begun to stir it may be close to hatching soon.

End Preview


	10. Chapter 10

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Tasteful Nude Mewtwo x Ash

Pairing: Ash/Brock/Mewtwo/Harem

Do Not read if you do Not like

If you do like please read and review

PaperFox News 7/3/2014

Well Inuyasha week didn't go over so well, it has a lot to do with some personal business that happened. I updated a few projects but not many but started my first full yaoi story Souta the Spirit Charmer.

I have decided to end King of the Hill, the only pairing I really want to support is Bobby x Joseph. If I do anything for it, they'll be one shots so they could be tackled via the kindle. So no King of the Hill weeks, I've started some Highschool of the Dead fics and will post them soon. If the fics go over well I'll keep the series on the list. There is like no yaoi for this series and there needs to be.

Now for a series to replace King of the Hill, here are some options. Avatar Legend of Korra, Monster Rancher, Captain Planet, Black Butler, Sorcerer Hunters, Hoshin Engi, Free!

Only one slot is open for a new series, so one of these fine choices will take the slot. Generator Rex week is next, after that it will be Fullmetal Alchemist Week.

We recently hit a big marker for my Pokémon Fics Ruby Sapphire Emerald Ash and my Diamond Pearl Platinum Ash fic, both have hit 10 chaps in such record time. These will go on a short break, and 2 other fics will be chosen to get built up.

Feedback and comments will help keep me focused on fics and series

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to xready123x for reviewing many of my fics recently love the feedback and comments

Thanks to goddess bubbles for reviewing a lot of my fics, your comments are short but sweet.

Thanks to 917brat for the feedback glad you enjoyed my work

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Thanks a bunch to Karasu Kagami for commenting on tons of my fics and giving me tons of feedback

Now for the feature presentation

Diamond Pearl Platinum Ash  
Ash's Team 7/10

Pikachu, Mewtwo, Gastly, Aipom, Staravia, Turtwig, Cranidos

Ribbons: Jubilife, Oreburgh, Badges: Coal Badge,

Contest Moves: Spin Dodge

TC Moves : Iron Head

Brock's Team

Vulpix, Sudowoodo, Dratini, Chansey, Croagunk

For Ash: (Silver Egg), Togepi

James' Team 6/8

Cacnea, Carnivine, Lileep, Nuzleaf, Growly (Growlithe) Mime Jr.

Badges: Coal Badge

TC Moves: Stealth Rock

Dawn's Team 3/8

Piplup, Buneary, Omanyte

Contest Moves: Spin Dodge

TC Moves: Rock Polish

-x-

Chap 10 The Hunter and Mewtwo's regret

Dawn had taught Omanyte Rock Polish, the move made Omanyte sparkle and it really showed off his appeal. It made the water and rock type superfast. The contest training is interrupted as a Pachirisu crosses their path.

She becomes entrapped by its cuteness, and tries to catch it. She uses Piplup but this turns out to go bad as a Sweet Kiss from the electric type had Piplup confused. She quickly returned Piplup and Buneary was sent out next.

It became a battle between Ice Beam and Discharge, with neither side giving way. It was a tough battle but she managed to capture him.

She wanted to get Pachirisu ready for her next contest, but all he wanted to do was run around and play. "Wait come on Pachirisu, listen to me!" she called but the Pokémon just continued to run. "Alright go get him guys!" she sent Piplup, Buneary, and Omanyte after him.

Piplup and Buneary couldn't keep up, but Omanyte was fast, and with Rock Polish he was even faster, but sadly one powerful Spark had the water and rock type knocked out.

Mewtwo had enough of the running around so with one quick psychic attack he lifted Pachirisu up and returned him to Dawn. The electric type messed up her hair causing her to freak out.

"Dawn you can't throw in the towel, give it time and you two will be friends," Ash says and Mewtwo nods. "He is right, I can read Pachirisu's mind, he does care and like you a lot. You just need to understand each other better."

So Dawn doesn't give up, she gets Pachirisu to relax and calm down a bit and is now using his electric power without messing up her hair.

-x-

The group was continuing on to Floaroma Town, while Team Rocket was on their trail.

James was training Lileep with Growly, when the shadow of Salamence came over head. Riding on the fierce dragon type Pokémon, was none other than the Pokémon Hunter J. "Who are you?" James snapped.

"A Lileep will be worth a pretty penny, and even Growlithe can fetch a price here and there," She aimed her petrifying blaster at Growly. Lileep dove in front of the blast and became petrified. "No Lileep!"

Growly let loose and Flamethrower, but Salamance was stronger and his Flamethrower over powered his own. Growly became petrified next. The two were captured and taken aboard J's ship.

"That witch she won't get away with this!" after hearing this, Jessie and Meowth hated the girl to, and went to rescue their allies.

J rode on her Salamence to her target a Gardevoir. Our heroes witnessed the attack and went to help. Gardevoir tried to teleport, but J had some impressive tech and was able to pin point the location it would appear. She fired the petrification beam and it hit, freezing the psychic Pokémon in a bronze state.

"Hey let that Pokémon go!" Ash and Pikachu came to the rescue, and Mewtwo came out of his ball.

"A Mewtwo, now that is a rare find, I'm sure many powerful people would love to use you!" J said with a sick smile. Mewtwo glared as he remembered being used by Giovanni. 'No…not again!' he thought.

Ash moved to comfort Mewtwo. "Mewtwo…" he began but he froze as Mewtwo radiated psychic energy. "That's Mewtwo's Psybeam!" Brock exclaimed.

His trainer flinched and pulled back. Mewtwo noticed the scared look on his master's face and stopped his attack. The Psychic type looked ashamed for some reason.

"I don't know what's going on but that Mewtwo is mine!" she fired the beam, but Mewtwo dodged it.

"Mewtwo!" he called out, he snapped out of his daze. "Use Swift," Mewtwo let loose a barrage of stars.

"Salamence use Flamethrower!" the dragon let loose a barrage of flames. "Mewtwo use Psychic to reinforce your Swift!" he obeyed and the stars glowed and they absorbed the flames, the began to glow a brilliant red as they rained down onto the dragon. The dragon took some major damage.

"You did it," he cheered happily. J smirked. "I have my catch for now, but I'll be back!"

Gardevoir was taken as a huge truck came in and the Pokémon was taken inside. Salamence took off into the air as the tank like vehicle drove off. "Hold it!" Ash and Pikachu raced off to stop them. Mewtwo hesitated.

"Ash doesn't blame you, it all worked out in the end remember," Brock said to him, his words didn't exactly help but it got Mewtwo moving. The others followed and Dawn called out her Omanyte. "Use Rock Polish and go help Ash!" Omanyte glowed and got a major speed boost, it rushed after Ash.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" the massive bolt stopped the truck. "I see your Pikachu is really powerful, I can fetch a good price for him," she fired the beam and Pikachu dodged. Omanyte swooped in and blasted J with water. "Another fossil Pokémon, this must be my lucky day."

J recovered quick and hit Omanyte with the petrifying beam. "No Omanyte, Pikachu go use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu rushed at J, but she countered with Salmence's Hyper Beam. The electric mouse got up but J was already on him she hit him with the beam and Pikachu was petrified. The two were scooped up in the weird cases. Ash went to grab them but J called out her Ariados. It's string shot tied Ash up.

Mewtwo rushed in and tried to use Psychic to take hold of the cases but it didn't work. "Sorry but offensive Psychic moves don't work, I'm sure I'll be seeing you again!" J took off with their Pokémon. The legendary blamed himself and he trembled with frustration. 'If only I had struck faster, maybe this wouldn't have happened, but if I lose control I could hurt him again!'

Ash was freed from the web and they raced after J. Mewtwo returned to his ball until he was needed.

Team Rocket clashed with her again, and since a talking Meowth was worth money she took him to and left the team tied up in Ariados' thread.

Gardevoir's trainer was a girl named Melodi, she had another psychic type Kirlia. Kirlia used her psychic power to pear into the future to learn of J's next target.

Her next target was a young boy's Absol. They raced to get there in time, they were too late to stop J from taking Absol. Ash however got onboard one of the vehicles, and was surprised to find James and Jessie on their as well.

The car jumped over the others and Brock saw that Ash was clinging to the underside. 'He's being reckless again, but it will be fine Mewtwo is with him!'

-x-

Once on board the master ship of J, the trio decided to split up. "We need to find our friends, Aipom come on out!" The little monkey like Pokémon came out and the group split up. Team Rocket ran into more of hunter J's goons.

Aipom located where J was keeping the Pokémon. J noticed the slight change in the position of the door, and knew there were intruders. Aipom raced back to Ash and began to lead him where the others were.

They ran into J's Drapion. "I see you've made it on board, as brave as that is it was foolish!" Drapion grabbed Ash and began to squeeze. "Ah!" he cried out in pain.

Aipom glared, and used a Focus Punch to knock Drapion back, freeing Ash. "Turtwig, Cranidos, Mewtwo, I need you!" The three Pokémon came out.

"Another Fossil Pokémon? Interesting you are not some normal kid are you, I'll take all your Pokémon here and now!" she had her Ariados out as well, the cement cannon was aimed at the Pokémon waiting for the chance to strike.

"Turtwig use Razor Leaf, Aipom use Swift, Cranidos use Flamethrower, Mewtwo use Psychic!" the attacks rained onto them and they were knocked out.

"To bad in this narrow space Mewtwo cannot dodge!" she fired the beam.

"No! I won't let you take Mewtwo or any of my Pokémon I love them!" Ash dove in front of Mewtwo and was hit with the beam.

For Mewtwo the whole world slowed down as Ash's petrified body fell against him. 'No…not again…please Arceus not again!' tears spilled from Mewtwo's eyes.

"What a fool, but I suppose I could sell him to, now for the Pokémon!" she froze as Mewtwo's eyes began to glow, he let loose a loud animal like cry.

"Change him back, change him back now!" the walls began to crack under Mewtwo's psychic power.

"Surrender and I may consider it," Mewtwo knew she was lying. She aimed her blaster and shot at him.

The legendary couldn't deflect the blasts but he didn't have to, he lifted Ariados and Drapion and used their bodies to shield. He then concentrated his psychic power into a sphere. He let loose the orb and it hit J and knocked her down the hall.

Team Rocket came running with a bunch of goons on their trail. With a flick of the wrist he sent the goons flying with fierce psychic force.

The other Pokémon were crying trying to get Ash to awaken. Mewtwo's fury began to go wild as his Psychic power began tearing the ship apart.

Before he lost it completely, Ash's voice echoed in his mind. "Mewtwo you have to stop!"

He froze, his eyes stopped glowing, but the tears were still flowing. 'I can save him! I will!' he touched Ash and began to use Recover. He channeled the healing energy through his body and into Ash.

The petrification faded and Ash was free. "Mewtwo you're alright!" he said happily. He looked around at all the damage his Pokémon had caused. "Looks like you lost control a bit," he said and Mewtwo hung his head low. "I'm sorry!"

"It is okay, deep down I know you did it for me, after what happened back then I'm sure that scared you," he hugged Mewtwo and the legendary hugged back. The others were happy that Mewtwo wasn't scary anymore. "I love you Mewtwo!" he said hugging him tighter. "I love you to!"

They found the storage area and got their Pokémon back. J was not pleased, so she dropped them the whole storage room. "We are heading back to base for repairs," she said and the ship vanished.

The storage bin fell from the sky, until Mewtwo used Psychic to make a safe landing. Officer Jenny rounded up the goons but Team Rocket got away.

With the Pokémon returned to the rightful owners today was a victory. However Dawn was curious.

"Hey Brock why didn't Mewtwo use Psybeam, it looked really powerful!?"

"That's not the happiest tale, Mewtwo is the clone of Mew, and for a long time didn't understand his purpose. He was used by bad people to do horrible things, and it led Mewtwo down a dark path. Ash and Mew were able to stop him, but not after a tragic strike. Mewtwo and Mew clashed using Psybeam and Ash got in the way," he said sadly. "His body was reduced to stone from the combined psychic attacks. Ash was saved thanks to Mew, but even when Mewtwo joined up with Ash he couldn't bring himself to use Psybeam again. Mewtwo helped Ash forget that he almost died not wanting him to live with that trauma but a small part of him still remembers and when he sees Psybeam it brings out the fear."

"Poor Ash and Mewtwo, I had no idea," she said, and Brock nodded. "I was there, seeing it happen was terrifying, but Mewtwo promised to protect Ash from that day forward, so I've kept the dark secret. You can't say anything to Ash about this, his mind won't be able to take it."

"Ok…" she swore she would keep the secret.

Mewtwo brought Ash to a hot spring to relax, his body was stiff from that beam. He got in the warm water with him. Using his psychic powers he massaged Ash's body. "Ohhhh Mewtwo!" he moaned in pleasure.

He used his ability Pressure to amplify Ash's pleasure senses. "Mewtwo yes oh yes!" he moaned in need his arousal stood proud under the water. Mewtwo made a stroking gesture with his hand and Ash cried out in joy.

Ash loved Mewtwo a lot, especially when he used his psychic powers to stimulate all his sensitive spots at once. Normally jerking off underwater was restricted, but thanks to his psychic powers Mewtwo could jerk him off without even touching him.

Mewtwo applied pressure and Ash arched his back cumming hard. "Ahh!" he moaned as spurt after spurt erupted from his cock. Mewtwo collected it all using Psychic and drank it down. Ash lay back against Mewtwo's warm body. "You're the best Mewtwo," he whispered and the psychic wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you!"

They basked in the bath for some time, Mewtwo rubbing his back with his paw. He starred up at the sky and for a split second he would swear he saw Mew flying across the sky. 'Were you worried about us? We'll be fine, Ash is making me a better Pokémon.'

-x-

Back at Camp the silver egg began to shake and gave off a faint glow. It was getting ready to hatch, and someday soon Ash would have a new friend.

To be continued

Preview

Chap 11 Floaroma Contest

They make it to Floaroma town, but before hitting the contest they begin to make some Poffins. Ash turns out to be a natural at Poffins.

Ash enters the Floaroma Contest with Mewtwo and Gastly! Kenny and Ash have a friendly rivalry going on.

End Preview


End file.
